Past, Present, Future
by DIFFERENT IS GOOD
Summary: Bella and Emmett travel to the past. But when a mishap takes place they go too far back and meet a very human Jasper. What happens when he falls for Bella? With the war raging, she knows what'll happen. Will she let it?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Bella!" my arm literally felt like it was being pulled off, by Emmett as he dragged me excitedly through the woods.

"Em, what's going on?" Edward was hunting, Jazz had left a while back after he and Alice broke up. I still don't understand what happened, weren't they mates? Alice was off soul mate searching, and Rose was working on cars. Emmett, was going to show me what he had been up to these past few weeks.

"I can't tell you! You have to see for yourself," he turned his face uncharacteristically serious. "You. Can't. Tell. _Anyone_." I nodded speechless. Emmett, serious.

"Okay," suddenly I saw it. Piles of junk, machines of all sorts, a washer, a dryer, fridge, water heater. And one big machine that seemed to be pieces of all the others.

"Em, what is it?" his face was bright.

"A time machine!" he declared excitedly. My eyebrows rose.

"You're kidding right?" there was no way EMMETT made a time machine.

"Yeah, I figured we could go back in time and fix Alice and Jazz's marriage," I smiled.

"Em, that's sweet, but does it actually work?" he smirked.

"Remember last week when I went hunting?" I nodded confused.

"I went hunting in 1834, good bear," his face was far away with the memory. "Why, are you telling me? Have Rose help you," he frowned.

"This is our adventure, Bells, one last hurrah before you're stuck with Edward forever. Besides, it's a great human experience!" I sighed.

"Okay," I decided.

"Woop! Thanks Bells, okay. Fix their marriage. Hmm when should we go?" he mused playing with a little keyboard.

"1961!" I declared. He nodded and typed away.

"Okay, now we're looking for Jasper, in 1961 everyone split up and did their own thing. Jazz went to Texas to visit some friends," he typed some more and then pulled me excitedly into the machine.

"Ready?" he didn't wait for me to answer before he pushed a button.

My stomach flopped, like thousands of butterflies were trapped. My head span, and I felt so out of it. Time travel, messes with your body.

Emmett opened the door and we stepped out. Immediately I noticed that there was snow on the ground, and that my jeans and T-shirt were now a full dark green gown that fell off the shoulder, with a warm black shawl wrapped around my shoulders. It was tight fitted, no doubt a corset, and spanned out to a giant skirt. The weight of the fabric surprised me. Emmett was wearing, an old fashioned suit jacket over a white shirt, with old fashioned slacks. I went over to the machine. 1861?

"Emmett you idiot! You typed 1861 instead of 1961!"

"Hey, Bell's this is going to be such a good story to tell to people when we go back," he tried to laugh.

"_When_ we go back, let's go back _now_ Emmett! I'm freezing!" he sighed.

"Er well… how do I explain this to a human?" my eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"We're stuck here for a while, time travel messes with the machine sometimes," I gaped at him.

"Unbelievable," I mumbled to myself. He shrugged.

"I can hear a town not too far off," I shivered and followed after him.

"When I'm a vampire, I'm going to kill you," I did my best to wrap the warm shawl around my body.

"Come on Bell's it's not that bad, I mean if we're in 1861 then Jasper's human! We can find him, and not have to deal with him affecting our emotions! You can finally be mad at me and not have it interfered with," I literally growled at him.

"How are we going to find him?" I tried my best to keep calm.

"Oh, he can't smell that different, plus he'll look kind of the same," I rolled my eyes.

"For tonight we'll find ourselves a hotel,"

"How are we going to pay for this?" I challenged.

"Just like our clothes changed, money changes. I had a big wad of money in my pocket when we left, so seeing as the money is different in this time we're filthy stinkin' rich!" I laughed at his exuberance.

"Okay, I want a really nice room though," he nodded. Houses began to come into view. This town seemed bigger then what I'd seen in movies.

"Excuse me, can you point out the best Inn in town please?" Emmett asked the nearest young lady. Her eyes widened her eyes glazing over.

"Continue along this road and you'll see Whit's Inn," she finally answered her voice kind of squeaky. As soon as we were out of range Emmett and I started laughing.

"Did you see her reaction?" he asked. I nodded unable to speak.

"Oh gosh Emmett, that was too funny,"

Further down the road, Whit's Inn came into view. It was big, two stories with many windows. A rarity I suppose. Emmett held the door open as I stepped in. It was warm a fire in the fireplace blazing. I made my way over and allowed my body to warm up.

"How can I help ya?" the voice was masculine, and strong, a southern accent prominent.

"My sister and I would like a place for the night," Emmett answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Two rooms, or one?" I blocked them out and continued warming up. How were we getting back now?

"Bella, come on your warm room awaits," I turned a light blush on my face. "Of course," the man waiting on the stairs had my breath catch in my throat. He was beautiful. Tall, blonde, with striking blue eyes. My eyes widened when I realized, I was staring at the human version of Jasper.

"You okay there Darlin'?" I nodded breathlessly. My heart pounding erratically.

"Yes, I'm just very tired from our traveling," he nodded a beautiful smile alighting his face.

"Of course, let's not have you wait too long miss, follow me," I nodded and followed him up. Ignoring the small chuckled from Emmett.

My room was simple a nice bed and a small wood burning stove for heat. I smiled at Jasper.

"It's wonderful, thank you," he smiled easily.

"Have a good night, Ellie, will be up in the morning for breakfast," I nodded. He excused himself and showed Emmett his room.

A few minutes later Emmett came into my room a smirk on his face.

"You have the hots for Jasper!" I blushed and groaned out loud.

"Not a word Emmett!" he shrugged sitting on the bed next to me.

"Don't worry, he's go the hots for you too! You should of seen his face when we first came in, of course you were busy with the fire and all, but man it was almost comical, he looked like he was seeing an angel," I rolled my eyes blushing.

"Whatever Emmett, I'm going to sleep, have a good night," he left.

"I can't wait to tell Jasper when we get back!" with that he left. I laid on the bed and groaned. A few moments later another there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Jasper poked his head in almost shyly.

"I noticed you didn't have any luggage, I brought you something more comfortable to sleep in. I flushed as he handed me a white nightgown.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, by the way," I smiled.

"Bella Swan,"

"I better let you get to sleep, my momma would kill me if she knew I was keeping a pretty girl from her beauty sleep," with that he left. I blushed as I sat contemplating what he'd told me.

Jasper (briefly)

Momma had me watching the Inn for the night, I wasn't too excited for it. Barely anyone round these parts could afford the Inn anyway. The door opened and along with a flurry of snow stood the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her dark hair was pinned up exposing her creamy neck and ample cleavage. Her face was flushed, brown eyes sparkling. I felt a wave of disappointment as she mad her way to the fireplace. I continued to watch her, she was small, but so beautiful. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up. He was big, and intimidating. Only a few inches taller than me, but the muscles on this guy were huge! I glanced at the girl, they must be courting.

Foolish, to think I was good enough for her.

"How can I help ya?" I asked politely. He smiled, his teeth glinting. I felt a small dash of fear. He was obviously amused.

"My sister and I would like a place for the night," he said. I couldn't help the small smile that rose to my face. So she wasn't taken.

"Two rooms, or one?" he got two, but requested they be next door to each other. After paying he hollered at his sister.

"Bella come on, your warm room awaits," I smiled at the new information. Bella, a very beautiful name.

After showing her to her room, and dropping of a nightgown I'd borrowed from Ellie, I sat thinking. I'd do whatever it took to be near her, to learn about her. I'd make sure to visit her often in hopes she'd need help with something.

I fell asleep my thoughts on the mysterious new just one floor away.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone was running their hand through my hair. I realized, it felt nice but freaked me out. I turned rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The woman, Ellie I assume, was beautiful. She wasn't the stony sculptured beauty like Rose, but more homey. Her blond hair was pulled up in some complicated up-do, she had the same blue eyes as Jasper, bright and clear. She smiled.

"I'm sorry, but your hair is lovely," I shrugged.

"I'm Bella," I offered. She smiled her eyes shining with some unknown mischief.

"I know, I'm Ellie, Jasper's brother," I wondered what she meant by 'I know'.

"I have a gown for you, get dressed, and meet me down in the foyer," I blushed realizing I had no idea how to get into the dress and corset.

"Ellie, can you help me?" my face was many different shades of red. She beamed.

"Absolutely, I always wanted a little sister to play dress up with, but little William was born and momma was done with birthin" she said, I giggled, another Alice.

Today's gown was yellow, with some black detail along the bust line. I blushed when I realized just how low the bust line was, this dress was designed for a lot to me seen.

"Come along Emmett is probably waiting for us," I followed her downstairs Emmett was on the couch twittling his thumbs he looked in deep thought.

"Em," I called. His head snapped up. Embarrassingly, he wolf whistled a smirk showing on his face.

"Jasper is going to freak out," he chuckled. Ellie giggled too.

"I certainly hope so, that was my goal," my mouth fell open, they were both out to get me. This was wrong, to like that Jasper would like it. He was going to have Alice!

"All this talk of war! And then a girl shows up, and takes his mind off it! It's fate I tell you!" I gulped, the war. That meant, Jasper… Maria… _Alice._

"Let's eat," I nodded thankful for a change of topic.

"Jasper, will be joining us soon, he went and got some firewood,"

"Emmett you lug, you should help him out," I knew for a fact Emmett could bring an entire tree if he wanted to. Ellie snorted.

"Your guests, all you need to worry about is the pay," Emmett and I laughed.

"Ellie, is breakfast done, I'm starved," Jasper's voice had my heart beating faster. I turned in my seat. He had a little stubble on his chin, his face was flushed from the cold weather. He was gorgeous. I felt an uncharacteristic want, no I told my body, it's wrong, yet I still craved him. Emmett laughed finding something very funny at that moment. Jasper looked from Ellie, to him, to me. His gaze became intense, his blue eyes dark as he stared at me.

"Jasper, let's eat 'fore it gets cold," he shook his head and sat in the seat next to me. I blushed, and began eating.

Jasper

Should a woman be able to look that beautiful, that perfect, that desirous? I didn't want to take her out to see the town today, I knew men would notice. Who wouldn't? She was a goddess, sent here to some lucky man, I only hoped that was me. I wanted her, in every way. I could see us, happily married, with kids, traveling the world, together forever. She leaned back into the chair patting her stomach affectionately. The action drew me attention, to that dress! It was positively sinful. Her creamy full breasts were on display for men to admire. I certainly did when I could. Emmett looked over and gave me a knowing look. I looked away embarrassed.

"Jasper weren't you saying you wanted to show 'em the town?" I nodded and shook my head flustered.

"You don't have to Jasper, I'll go see it some other time," Bella's sweet voice was tainted with disappointment.

"No, no, no we'll go I just need to do a few things first," she smiled.

"Okay, I need to talk to Emmett anyway," Emmett's smile vanished. I chuckled under my breath.

Bella

"Emmett!" he shot me a simple smiled.

"Yes Bella," was he really going for innocence?

"How long is it going to take you to fix the time machine! This can't happen I'm interfering with the way things are suppose to be," Emmett's face was uncharacteristically serious.

"I've got to look around, maybe even make my own parts, I don't know Bells, and you're not interfering, what it _this_ is fate?" I shook my head.

"Alice! Emmett, they deserve each other, they're mates!" Emmett grabbed my shoulders bending down to stare at me intently.

"Mates don't break up, mates aren't as dysfunctional, mates don't separate for years at a time. Mates fall in love, at first sight. Whether human, or vampire. Mates can't help that they fall in love with each other," I opened my mouth to argue.

"Edward," I stated weakly.

"Struggled _not_ to kill you, left you, think about it, you guys are just as dysfunctional as Jazz and Alice," it should have hurt. But I couldn't argue, he was right. And I was perfectly fine with it.

Jasper

Bella came back radiant as ever, Emmett winked at me, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Bella, I'm going to go get us some personal items, we might be here a while," I tried not to let my excitement show.

"Okay bye Em," she gave him a quick hug. I smiled at the love between those two, they were good siblings.

"Bella, shall we?" she blushed and adjusted her shawl around her shoulders bundling it closer to her.

"We shall," I walked as close to her as I could. She shivered delicately as we stepped out the door. I put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't like the cold?" I asked teasingly. She frowned.

"No, I hate it," I kept my arm around her content. As we walked into town I couldn't help but notice the way men looked at her. God, why was I jealous, she's beautiful people are going to notice, so why do I want to hide her away for only me to see?

"This is the dress store, I'm assuming your brother will be gathering your clothes here," she looked at it briefly.

"You're even going to take a look," her nose wrinkled up in distaste.

"There has to be something better to look at,"

"Like what?" her eyes made their way to me, and I felt a thrill pass over me.

"Whitlock," that voice grated on my nerves. I looked up, his stupid smirk was in place, he wasn't even looking at me. He was staring rather inappropriately at Bella.

"I don't believe I've met you yet," Bella leaned closer to my side. A small came to my face.

"No you haven't," he didn't even look at me, he was too busy staring blatantly at Bella's… assets.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Bella placed her head on my shoulder.

"None of your business," Bella responded coolly.

"I beg to differ, I take pride in knowing the _business_ of others," I clenched my teeth.

"Jazz, can we go back now, I'm kind of cold," my heat warmed at the nickname. She was the first to call me that.

"Of course," I refrained from saying her name out loud, James didn't need to know.

Dun, dun, dun! So it may be wrong, but I'm certain Jasper was before Alice, so James is human! And quite a nuisance. Let me know how it is.

Kim


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella **

"**Bella I think we need to talk for a minute," that was the first thing I heard when Jasper and I got back to the hotel. **

"**Meet me in my room Em, I'm going to thank Jasper," Emmett waggled his eyebrows before walking off. I turned, Jasper had an easy smile on his face. Simple yet it had the power to take my breath away. **

"**Thank you Jasper, today was lovely, I'd like to do it again," I had to be imagining that his cheeks tinged pink. Jasper Whitlock didn't blush. **

"**It was my pleasure Bella," I went back to my room blushing. **

**Emmett's face was deadly serious, I immediately began to worry. **

"**I looked around, technology isn't very advance, so I'm going to have to make some handcrafted parts, until then… it looks like we'll be living here," my breath caught. How long would it be? Emmett was a vampire but who knows how much damage there is. Looks like Whit's Inn is my semi permanent home. **

"**Hurry okay? I don't want to interfere with the future," a lie. But if I told myself that enough times maybe I'll finally believe it. **

"**You already are Bella, he won't forget you easily, which will make it hard for Alice if he's already in love with someone," I frowned. This wasn't going as I had hoped it would. **

"**We'll figure something out, just…" I didn't know what to say. Everything I'd once held so truthfully, everything I'd found perfect, I was now starting to question. Emmett made sense, and now I was going in too deep. **

"**Jasper's coming," Emmett said suddenly, he had a cheesy smile on his face. **

"**Emmett you're so im-" the knock interrupted me. I opened the door and there stood Jasper in all his glory. He had his head bowed respectively. **

"**I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, I wanted to inform you that we'll be eatin' soon," I smiled. **

"**We'll be down in a few, thanks Jasper," an adorable smiled passed over his face before he walked away. **

"**There's more people here, family," Emmett mused. He tilted his head to the side. **

"**A mother who's excited about her son's love interest," his eyes sparkled as he looked at me. **

"**Well let's get this show on the road," I groaned, thank you Emmett for the hell I'm about to face. **

**Jasper **

**Ellie wants me to die of humiliation. Why else would she tell momma I'd found myself a girl. Why else would she insist the whole family come over to meet her. What did I do to deserve this? **

"**Jasper I want to meet her! Finally I've waited so long for my little boy to fall in love!" I raised an eyebrow. **

"**What about William, or Adam?" she huffed. **

"**Adam and William are both married, now it's your turn!" she was practically jumping up and down. **

"**Momma, it's not like that with her, she's just…" there weren't any words to describe Bella. **

"**You like her, and that's all it takes, the old Whitlock charm will kick in," my eyes rolled on their own accord. **

"**Momma," she slapped a hand over my mouth. **

"**It's all gonna work out, now you shush. You're being so negative, let's go sit down," there was no arguing with momma. William came in last he eyed the empty seat next to me and the other two next to momma. He sent me wink before sitting next to Momma. Emmett and Bella came in then. Emmett massive as ever and Bella, more radiant than the sun. God she was beautiful. Emmett sat next to William, and Bella sat next to me. This is such a set up. **

"**Bella, this is my momma Anna, my pa John. My younger brother William, his wife and son Jenny and Ben. My older Adam his wife Becky, and their two daughters Sara and Mary," Bella smiled politely to at everyone. **

"**It's wonderful to meet you all," she said politely. Pa, William, and Adam all sent me appreciative nods and winks. Pride filled me, Bella certainly was one of a kind, and more than just beautiful. **

"**It's wonderful meeting you too Bella, I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of **

**each other," Bella blushed and looked at Emmett. **

"**My brother Emmett and I are going to be staying a while it seems," Momma looked at Emmett. **

"**Look at you! If I weren't in love with John," she shook her head humming. Emmett squirmed a little. HA! Bella giggled. A beautiful peal of bells that I wanted to hear again. **

"**His wife's back home. Rosalie most beautiful girl in all the world, he had to leave her behind so we could attend to family business," Emmett's face looked heartbroken. He must really miss his wife. **

"**Oh that's terrible! I certainly hope we can make you feel better," Emmett smiled. **

"**I've been entertaining myself. Mostly trying to find my little sister someone. I know what she likes, and who would be perfect for her," he had a strange look on his face as he looked at me. A thrill ran through my body. Please be talking about me. Please! **

"**Okay Emmett, enough about my love life, let's eat!" she had a smug smile on her face as she started scooping some potatoes. An inside joke I suppose. **

"**I'll get you back for this Bells," My family watched amused as they interacted. I leaned down to whisper into Bella's ear. **

"**Don't worry Bella, I'll protect you," she shivered, and turned to me. Her perfect pink lips curved up in a smile. **

"**I'm not worried, I feel so safe with you," Momma, Ellie, Jenny, Beck and **_**Emmett**_**, ruined the moment by awing. **

"**Anna quit harassing the poor girl," pa teased. Momma rolled her watery eyes. **

"**Where'd you find this one Jasper?" William asked with a grin. Jenny smacked his head. **

"**She came in last night for a room," Bella's face was bright red, and I noticed, that blush traveled further down her body. Damn it, what was she doing to me. I looked down, my… appendage having a moment. The men gave me knowing smiles. Damn it all. **

"**Bewwa, do you wike games?" Ben asked after dinner. Bella smiled and nodded. **

"**Of course, what do you want to play?" he shrugged. **

"**I wanna play too!" Mary declared. Sara looked around confused. **

"**What do you like to play?" **

"**The hiding game," Ben declared before running off to hide. The hiding game was when everyone hid while Bella went looking for them. Mary ran off dragging Sara along. Bella sat with us for a few minutes before going to look for them. **

"**Where did you guys go?" she called out playfully. I watched with fascination. As she pulled a giggling Mary from behind a couch. She put Mary on her hip and continued looking. **

"**Sara, Ben I'm going to find you," Sara was curled up in a closet. Bella picked her up too. **

"**Ben? Where'd you go?" Bella clambered up the stairs and began looking in rooms. Finally she found Ben under a blanket. **

"**Bewwa! Bewwa!" Bella laughed as she jumped around on the bed with my nieces and nephew. She tickled and wrestled, until they were all laying on the bed panting. I was in awe. I imagined our children. Brown hair, brown eyes, playing with their mother as they all jumped around. **

"**Jasper!" I shook the image out of my head. **

"**Yeah?" Bella giggled. **

"**You zoned out on us!" she announced. **

"**Did you need something?" I asked urgently, what had I missed. **

"**I said we better get these munchkins back to their parents," all three of them were zonked out. **

"**Yeah probably," I took Mary and Sara, they were the biggest. And Bella carried Ben. Momma had tears in her eyes when she saw us approach. **

"**You two would make such pretty babies," my face went red, as did Bella's. Was she trying to scare Bella away? Emmett laughed a loud bellowing laugh. **

"**God that's priceless! Aha ha ha ha! Bells you're face and Jazz! Woo!" he couldn't stop laughing. **

**My face was redder then I ever remember it being. I took a look at Bella's rosy face before quickly turning away when she looked up at me. My family couldn't stop laughing at us. Emmett put his heavy arm on my shoulder. **

"**Name you're first kid after me, that's all I ask," Bella's glare rivaled the fiery pits of hell.**

"**If he takes after you, Rose can have him, then she'd have two children," Emmett stopped laughing a serious look on his face. **

"**Rose loves me, she'd never think I were a child," Bella raised an eyebrow challengingly. **

"**I'm sure," **

**Okay, a little taste of the family dynamic! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, school, and life, I've just been so busy! But I'm back now! And I promise to work extra hard on updating. **

**Kim **


	4. Chapter 4

**So let's get this straight I realized that in my last chapter I forgot Ellie! And her husband Henry, she's also pregnant. Ahahaha act as if they weren't forgotten. **

Jasper

"So we just go there and sing and listen to the pastor guy?" Emmett looked confused as he fiddled with his tie. I nodded.

"Momma cracks the whip on church, then we have a big meal," Bella looked ravishing in a red gown with lace along the bodice. I didn't want to take her into town knowing men would stare at her.

"Do you think I'd be able to help with the meal? I know a good berry cobbler recipe," I wholeheartedly agreed. Anything from Bella had to be amazing.

"We better get going, Momma's not a fan of being late," I stayed by Bella's side as we made out way to the church. Occasionally she'd look over giving me a sweet smile. I took to opportunity to seize her hand when I noticed she was breathing on them in an attempt to keep them warm. I was pleased with that rosy blush that alighted her face. Emmett cleared his throat his eyebrow raised tauntingly. My cheeks got a little pink. I wasn't exactly comfortable with Bella's big brother, after all if it were my baby sis I couldn't be so accepting.

We all made our way to the pew my family sat on squeezing to accompany the two extras. Bella's sweet body was flush against mine, making it hard to keep my thoughts and actions saintly.

Pa actually winked! As well as William, Adam, and Henry. I frowned deeply they were never going to let this go. I was the only Whitlock still single. I hoped to have that change soon. Bella's soft fingers began playing with my hand as we sat. I looked around. Everyone had noticed the new additions. Bella getting the favor of the men, and Emmett that of the women. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder hoping to make a point, she's mine.

After the service Momma had all the women in the kitchen, Ellie was tending to the youngin's and us men were out back preparing firewood, and gathering water from the well. I figured Bella would appreciate a bath, I just wish I could watch. God, I was becoming a perverted disrespectful man. We were all taking a break leaning against a few trees as we caught our breath.

"You're finally feeling what it's like to have a woman in your life," he started.

"She takes over your every thought," William added.

"You'd do anything, no matter how ridiculous for her," Adam interjected.

"You're body reacts in ways you never thought it could," Henry said. I nodded it was all true.

"You're falling in love son," Pa stated. I didn't say anything I just thought about it. Of course I'd suspected my growing feelings for Bella. She just did things to me.

Momma called us in.

We sat down to dinner. Roast stew, with potatoes, and carrots, buttered rolls, and Bella's berry cobbler. I was looking forward to the cobbler the most.

Anna

I couldn't help but notice those secretive looks Jasper and Bella kept throwing at each other. The glances full of an unrequited passion. Jasper sure to compliment Bella's cobbler after every bite. The poor little thing was all red.

She sure was a lovely thing, sweet and caring. Smart, and beautiful, she was perfect for my Jasper. They were starting to show, the love taking hold of them. They'd be married soon. And Jasper would stop that silly talk of war. He wouldn't leave her behind.

I sighed happily, she was a miracle.


	5. Chapter 5

**For Keeper of the Covenant, and especially A JASPER FOR ME you people rock and make writing this so fun! **

Bella

Emmett went to work on the time machine. He'd muttured under his breath that he wouldn't need to rush to fix it because I wouldn't want to leave anyway. What struck me was how surprisingly right he was. My heart ached a little at the thought. I just didn't want to leave not knowing how felt, and then going back where I was… engaged to Edward.

I gasped a painful knot in my stomach, Edward! Oh God I was a terrible person. I'd hurt him, I'd go back and break his heart. I sniffled quietly wiping away one lone tear. Cross that bridge when it comes, was my new motto. I'd allow fate to take it's course. I looked in the mirror. Ellie had given me yellow gown with small orange flowers decorating the fabric. It was beautiful. Ellie had also taken it upon herself to French braid my hair. She was the mellow human version of Alice.

I went downstairs looking for Jasper. Just his name had butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I looked out the kitchen window. Jasper swung an ax bringing it down with such force to split the log. His sleeves were rolled up, his face flushed from the exertion and cold. He looked so handsome. I swiped some sweat from his forehead, put the ax in a shed and carried the wood in. I went to open the door for him.

"Miss Bella, I apologize I figured you two would like some would, I hope you didn't have to wait too long," I smiled sweetly running my hand up his arm.

"Oh no I found a way to entertain myself," _bad Bella. _I said mentally. He shuddered and I moved to close the door.

"You must be cold! Oh Jasper don't tell me you go out without cover often?" he shrugged. I sighed.

"You're going to get sick!" he smiled crookedly but didn't seem at all worried. He piled the wood along the wall.

"Bella, sweetheart I'll be fine, don't you worry bout me," I wasn't at all convinced.

"You tell me the minute you're feeling ill," I demanded. He nodded smiling sweetly again.

Three hours later Jasper was laid out on my bed as I dabbed at his face with a cool washcloth. He'd come down with a fever, he also had a sore throat and a bad cough. I sat on the bed, dabbing at his handsome face, and helping him sip at a broth I'd made. He laughed weakly when I said I told you so.

I smiled weakly at him sick with worry.

"Oh Jasper, promise me next time you'll take your jacket," he nodded smiling up at me. His blue eyes held nothing but reassurance.

He finished up the last of the broth. Emmett came back. Offering a get well before calling out that I got Jasper all hot and bothered. I wish Rose was here to hit him for me, no doubt I'd end up hurting myself.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he shrugged. I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"Jasper be honest with me," he nodded.

"What can I do to make it better?" his eyebrows pulled together in thought. Finally his face brightened. He gestured for me to lean down. I leaned closer to his face. "Kiss me," he breathed. My heart picked up thumping erratically. With a flaming red face I leaned forward, and I pressed my lips to his. They were soft, and so warm. A contrast to Edward's hard, strained, cold kiss. This was explosive. My body tingled, his sweet breath filtered into my mouth as he opened his. I allowed his tongue in, we battle for dominance before I gave in and allowed myself to enjoy the feeling. I pulled back for air.

"Wow," I breathed. He nodded, then his brow furrowed.

"You're going to get sick," he rasped. I shrugged.

"I don't care,"

We ended up spending two days in bed sick together as Emmett tended to us. When Jasper finally got to feeling better, he took over, feeding me broth and giving me sweet kisses.

Is it wrong to be glad that he got sick? I certainly can't find a reason to feel bad, especially when I got the privilege of kissing Jasper.

**Mmkay. A kiss as per request. A sweet little fluff, and a little human fun! **

**Kim **


	6. Chapter 6

I'm home sick today, ironic considering my last chapter. Nothing else to do but write! Now this personally is my favorite so it will have a bit of an unfair update rate, but it's just I have so many ideas and so much love for this story!

Jasper

Richard Taylor came running in red faced, panting up a storm. I patted him on the back.

"What's got you al riled up?" he took a large breath of air.

"Their recruiting, sent a wagon of soldiers through town today, they're looking for able young men," Richard was on the town's young men who like me wanted to go to war.

"How long are they gonna be here?" my heart was racing, I'd always wanted to go and fight for my country.

"Two days, you better hurry Jasper or you'll miss your chance," he patted my back and left. I sat on the stairs a small smile on my face.

"What's got you all happy?" Bella asked. I looked up, oh God Bella. How could I forget about Bella. If I left she'd be here alone, any other man taking it upon himself to court her, she'd fall in love, marry. I clenched a fist.

"Nothing, it's not important," she arched an eyebrow not believing me.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" she took a seat next to me holding my hand. I squeezed hers.

"Yeah, I just need to think is all," she smiled leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Don't think too hard, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," I smiled a little.

"Don't worry sweetheart I won't it's just a little bump in the road," she patted my cheek.

"Okay, I'll be in my room, let me know if you need anything," Emmett had gotten her a few books from town. I'd never met a woman so taken with books, but she'd had her nose stuck in a book every chance she got. I sighed running my hands through my hair, pulling at the ends.

Go to war, my dream since the war started. Or stay with Bella, who was slowly starting to take over my world. It wasn't even close, Bella. Always.

I was stacking more logs in the kitchen when Ellie ran in.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She glared grabbing my arm roughly.

"I saw the recruits, Richard was telling me you might be leaving us soon and we'd need another hand at the Inn. Are you leaving?" her voice was harsh her eyes deadly. I went to answer when something caught my eye, Bella standing right behind Ellie. She looked stricken, with tears forming in her eyes. I looked directly in her eyes hoping to communicate this to her.

"No, nothing could make me leave," Ellie let me go and turned. She looked at Bella then me. With a smiled she left.

Bella ran to me throwing her arms tightly around my neck. I pressed her to me.

"Oh thank God, I was so worried you'd leave," I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'm not going anywhere,"

"Well isn't that sweet," Emmett's unexpected voice made me jump. I let go of his sister pulling her to my side instead. She rested her head on my chest.

"I was hoping you'd chose to stay with her instead of go to war," he mused leaning against the wall. I rubbed Bella's arm.

"You knew?" his eyes glittered, he knew something I didn't.

"You weren't exactly quiet when your buddy stopped by," I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter I'm not going, I've got all I need right here," and I meant it. The girl in my arms was my whole world. I'd die for her.

"Jasper will you step outside with me for a moment I've got a question for you," I gulped.

"Yeah sure," I let Bella go, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out with Emmett. Here we go.

"Jasper, do you love my sister?" I nodded.

"Yes," he put his hand on my shoulder.

"If you hurt her, I won't hesitate to act you here me? She doesn't need heartache, you're perfect for her I can see that," I looked him straight in the eye.

"I will not hurt her, I love her, she's… my everything," he smiled.

"Sounds like my Rosie, God I miss her," I frowned.

"You're going to have to go back," I stated my heart aching at the thought. "You've got family waiting for you," Emmett sighed.

"It's complicated, Bella and I are kind of stuck here because of the weather, we live a long ways from here. And besides, Bella's calling the shots, my Rosie can wait," I shook my head.

"I don't want to keep you from the woman you love," Emmett laughed a little.

"Jazz someday you'll understand what's going on, until then, just go love my sister," I smiled.

"With pleasure," I went back in. Bella stood up a look of worry clear on her face.

"He wasn't hard on you was he?" I shook my head.

"No sweetheart he wasn't we were just discussing things," she smiled and kissed my cheek. Good. I was tired of cheek, we hadn't properly kissed in days. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. Again that warm tingle spread throughout my body. She reached up and fisted my hair. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Her soft curvy little body flush against mine was heaven. That is until Emmett whistled. I pulled away immediately. Emmett might be okay with our relationship, but there's no way he'd be okay with me ravaging her right in front of him.

"My innocent little Bella, I won't be able to call you that much longer," he chuckled as he walked away. Bella blushed her entire face, neck, and chest flushing. I leaned down giving her a peck of a kiss.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's as if we've known each other all our lives. You, me, we're perfect. I- I loved you Bella," tears formed in her eyes and I worried I'd spoken too soon. She squeezed me tight.

"Oh Jasper! I know what you mean, I love you too, so much," we shared a long passionate kiss, by the time I pulled away we were gasping for air, and Momma was standing in the doorway wiping at her face.

"Momma, how long have you been there?" she sniffled.

"Long enough," she walked forward grabbing Bella.

"Oh you make my little boy so happy, I can never thank you,"

"Don't suffocate my girlfriend Momma, I just got her," she let Bella go, I grabbed her hand smiling down at her.

"Oh you two!" she exclaimed leaving us alone. I looked down at Bella.

"I love you," I whispered. She smiled.

"I love you too," thank you God, I don't know what I did to deserve her but thank you.

Well there you have it, love!

Kim


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my goodness! With the whole Jasper declining the war I have gotten man questions! No, no I've already told a number of you too much! I will not reveal until it is time! Fakin'it you are on to something. Anyway thank you all for expressing your love and excitement I do enjoy reading your reviews they make me happy

Kim

Bella

Jasper officially was the love of my life. The love I held for him was much more magnified and pure then the one I shared with Edward. Looking back I realize just how… complicated we were. We didn't get along, never quite saw eye to eye. But Jasper and I, we're- just perfect.

I was laid out on my bed a goofy smile on my face. Emmett had teased me before he left for a hunt about how girly I was being. But when it's a man like Jasper Whitlock how can you not be girly? I sat up, Jasper was a man indeed. I realized with a start, that I didn't know Jasper all that much. When I was back in the future, I hadn't really gotten to know him. He always kept his distance. Which didn't make sense if he was my soul mate, why would be have a problem with my blood? My head was swimming. First I'd talk with Jasper. Then Emmett.

"Jasper?" I called as I made my way down the stairs. No answer.

"Jasper?" he poked his head out of the kitchen a smudge of flour on his face.

"Bella, did you need anything?" he asked it casually but his eyes held worry. I nodded.

"I guess, I need to get to know you. I nearly had a panic attack thinking about how much I don't know about the man I love," he smiled his lazy, oh so sexy smile. My heart fluttered.

"Oh course Darlin' come on in while I cook," I sat at the table eyeing Jasper. Something tells me he didn't cook much. I rolled my eyes and stood up coming to his side.

"Let me help you," he looked slightly relieved.

"Now what is it you want to know?" he mixed the bowl of well whatever it was.

"For starters how old are you?"

"24, born December 17th 1837," **(I ask for no complaining on this, I know I know he's born in 1843 BUT he's also older in this so PLEASE no ruining it for me) **

"What about you Darlin'?" I watched as he poured the batter into the skillet, pancakes.

"I'm 18, I was born August 13th… 1843," I quickly did the mental math. I'm sure Jasper would be alarmed if he found out I was born a hundred years later.

"Um… what's your favorite color?" he flipped a pancake.

"Green, it looks absolutely wonderful on the girl I love," I blushed looking down at the dark green gown I'd worn the first night we'd come here.

"Darlin' I do believe it's my turn to ask," I nodded giving him a smile.

"Has there been any other lovers beside me?" I frowned, he had to ask.

"My ex, he was… really stubborn, and kind of controlling," Jasper stiffened.

"Darlin' did he ever… hurt you?" I bit my lip.

"Not physically," but emotionally, well let's not discuss that. He was kind enough not to delve further into it.

"It's your turn," I bit my lip. What to ask next?

"Have you lived in San Antonio all your life?" he nodded.

"Yep, learned how to walk and talk right here in this very Inn, we grew up here while Momma and Pa ran the Inn," I kissed his cheek, and wondered what did he look like as a kid? Most likely the most adorable thing ever! I sighed, damn it all please tell me there are some sort of pictures in this time.

"I bet you were a cute little boy," he beamed.

"You ought to talk to momma,"

"Hmm…" he looked pensive. "Where are you from Darlin'?" my cheeks colored.

"Er. It's called Forks it's a tiny town really far from here," and it doesn't exist yet. I added mentally.

"So what are you doing here?" I shrugged.

"Emmett wanted one last adventure before…" I gulped. I really shouldn't of opened my big mouth.

"Before?" he prodded. I sighed closing my eyes.

"Before I got married, it was an arranged thing," I rushed out. Not a lie. It was arranged. Silence. Slowly I peeked an eye open. He was pale, shockingly so.

"Jasper?" I squeaked. His empty gave fell on me. I shuddered.

"I-I'm not going back, to get married. I'm staying here with you. I love you," he smiled a little.

"I guess I shouldn't be too shocked. A beautiful girl like, you I'm going to have competition," he kissed him fully.

"But I'm yours Jasper, there will never be competition, I love you," he pulled me to him kissing me roughly. I like it.

"God I hope so," he breathed. We ate together quietly. Everyone was out at their own homes, so it was just a nice evening me and Jasper. We talked, getting to know one another and laughed, and just enjoyed each other.

When Emmett got back he smiled at us. I was sitting on Jasper's lap as he ran his hand through my hair.

"I see you two had a good evening," he said innocently. Too innocently. Oh no, Emmett what are you planning.

"I myself had a good time, I was thinking of Rosie again. I really do miss her. Especially at night. There's nothing like a long passion filled night with the person you love," he smirked before he left. I blushed, because now I was thinking of a long passion filled night with Jasper. My stomach was twisting, my nether region tingling and moistening. I'm sure it'd be fantastic, Jasper's strong arms wrapped around me as he thrust his… Emmett I swear one day you will pay for this. I was riled up and had no idea how to get a release. Jasper shifted under me, he cleared his throat.

"I think maybe it's time to go to bed," he stated firmly. I nodded confused, I thought we were having such a good time. What was with the sudden mood change? I walked a little clumsily up to my room. My head was spinning. Was it the sudden discussion of sex? Did that make him uncomfortable, I blushed at the thought. It certainly made me uncomfortable, and if I reacted… it makes sense, I was sitting right on his lap. Oh God. My face reddened, do not think about his… I hit my head with a pillow.

Emmett I swear you will die!

Jasper

Do not think about Bella naked, do not think about Bella naked. She's on your lap! Do not think about how soft she'd be or how perfect her breasts are or how'd they bounce as you-

I had to defuse the situation. No doubt she'd feel how aroused I was. I quickly told her she needed to go to bed, as soon as she was gone I ran to my room. My breathing was labored, I laid on the bed. Closing my eyes and willing myself to sleep. I kept getting flashes, my imagination wouldn't give me a break. Why did she have to be so desirable.

Bella

When I woke up I was two inches from Emmett's face. I screamed pushing him up. He laughed shaking the whole bed.

"You two slept well last night," he started a smile creeping on his face. I blushed covering my face.

"Lots of moaning, and name calling, did you know Jasper talked in his sleep? I don't think it's the norm, but last night's dream really had him going he was very vocal," Oh my God! Why did he tell me that? It had be imagining Jasper moaning all riled up. Emmett laughed, suddenly he stiffed. He inhaled deeply.

"Bella, you really need to get laid," he laughed and then got up.

"I'll be in town getting us some more things bye Bella!" he called joyously. I groaned throwing myself down onto the bed. I don't think I can face Jasper today.

A knock brought me out of my misery. Well there goes that plan. I opened the door and there stood Jasper a look of determination on his face.

"It's early I know, we're young I know, but I'm going crazy!," he got down on a knee… OH MY GOD!

**Hmmm, should I make this real? Or make it some sort of crazy dream? Hmm hmm hmm the question: what does the crazy author have in store!**

**Kim**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now I have gotten a lot of response. That had better be real! A dream would be cool. And most importantly what's going to happen in the future! The future thing will work out. Don't worry your pretty little heads over it just go with the flow. Once again I'm home sick so updating will happen! I will also update my other stories **

**Kim**

_Previously_

"_I'll be in town getting us some more things bye Bella!" he called joyously. I groaned throwing myself down onto the bed. I don't think I can face Jasper today. _

_A knock brought me out of my misery. Well there goes that plan. I opened the door and there stood Jasper a look of determination on his face. _

"_It's early I know, we're young I know, but I'm going crazy!," he got down on a knee… OH MY GOD! _

Bella

How does one react to a sudden proposal. I'll tell you what, I didn't even come close to how I did with Edward. I jumped him, literally he was sprawled out on the floor while I moved my lips to his. They were like magnets, I couldn't control it. Jasper pulled me back a little a small smile on his face.

"Please tell me that was a yes, otherwise you are the cruelest person on this earth," I giggled and then peck his nose.

"Oh course silly. I love you Jasper, no one else can ever be as wonderful as you!" he looked relieve and pulled me down for another passionate make out session. Oh how I loved these! Someone's loud throat clearing had me pulling away from Jasper. Anna, and Ellie were standing in front of us amused. I blushed and got up quickly helping Jasper. He smiled, winked at me and then stepped forward to Anna.

"Momma, we were just celebrating our engagement," Anna rushed forward grabbing me in a chokehold.

"Oh I knew it! How soon do you wish to marry? I have been planning this! I have just the gown! Did you get a ring. Are you honey-mooning anywhere nice? What's the plan," question after question fired out of her mouth. Ellie was practically bouncing up and down a huge smile on her face. Jasper pulled Anna off me.

"Momma, we'll discuss it at dinner, for now allow me and my fiancé to discuss thing," Anna winked.

"Of course, don't let me keep you two," she ran off mumbling to Ellie about all the planning. Jasper turned to me.

"Say it please?" his face was so cute. All happy and nervous. I walked over pressing myself to him.

"Yes, I will marry you, yes I will spend forever with you, yes I want to be Mrs. Whitlock," I whispered the last part in his ear. He shuddered.

"Oh Bella," he kissed my mouth.

"I love you," he kissed my cheek.

"I want to be with you forever," he kissed his way down my neck.

"And love you," kiss. "and love you some more," another long sucking kiss. "and again and again until you're all loved out," not likely. If it was Jasper I could keep going.

"I want you to be Mrs. Whitlock right away. I want you to be my beautiful blushing bride. _I want you,"_ I gulped. His lips were working some serious magic on my neck. I had my hands in his hair, he sucked, licked and kissed every inch of my neck. He latched on just below my ear. I moaned softly. He pulled back looking smug. I peck his cheek.

"What's got you all proud?" he smirked and pulled me along. Once in my room he turned me to the mirror. There clear as day to anyone that looked, was a hickey. _His_ hickey. I touched it softly Jasper's arms tightened around me.

"Until I get a ring on your finger this will do. It has the same effect really. It wards off any desperate men," I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock, did you _mark _me?" he smiled and nodded his head. I pressed my lips to his.

"I belong to no one else, Jasper I'm yours only yours, forever," his hands rested on the small of my back. I had mine in his soft curls..

"Good," he practically growled. "because I'm very _protective_ of the things that are mine," my panties moistened. Possessive Jasper was hot! He pushed me down on the bed, his lips never leaving mine. He had his body carefully draped over mine. We were kissing madly our hands starting to wander when… Emmett came in.

"Hey, hey, hey save it for the wedding!" he hollered. I blushed. Jasper pulled away his face was worried, maybe even fearful.

"You know?" he whispered. Emmett laughed, loudly.

"I think the whole town knows. 'My baby's finally getting married' 'My Jasper found his girl'," he mocked. Lovely. Jasper smirked and kissed my cheek.

"At least every man in town knows your unavailable," he whispered in my ear. Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Right, so I've been talking to the minister, talking prices and dates. I figured a week would be good enough, it's a good thing I planned ahead. The chapel's all ready, you two just have to show up," I gawked.

"What do you mean?" he rolled his eyes.

"Everyone could see he was going to ask you, it was only a matter of time. That's what I've been doing all this time, your mom tagged along most of the time," Jasper and I blushed.

"You have got to be kidding me! You knew? Everyone knew?" Jasper demanded. Emmett nodded.

"We were taking bets, wondering when you'd crack. I lasted a week, William said he lasted two, Henry a week and a half, John four days, Adam that man I give him props three and a half weeks! But you man you got us all beat. One day after you say I love you, and nine days after you met? Man that's love at first sight! Now Bellsy Anna's got a dress, Friday you'll get married, then you'll leave for your honeymoon one town over. You'll be back in a week. Jasper will go on the celebratory hunting trip with a couple of the men in town, and all is well!" my head was reeling. It seems it was indeed all planned out leaving us with nothing to do but show up.

When Emmett laughed Jasper smiled.

"Friday! As in four days, Oh Bella," he kissed me firmly words couldn't describe the feelings running through us. They were strong and powerful. I pulled away.

"Jasper that's going to be a long four days," he nodded his eyes sparkling.

"But well worth it. I can't wait to marry you, but the night after. He shuddered. That's what I'm really anticipating," oh god, a very long four days.

**~~~~~~READ THS IT'S IMPORTANT~~~~~~~~ **

**Well my lovelies you've got it! Anywho, the hunt is a town tradition of sorts. Some of the men take a newly married man out they hunt, give him advice congratulate him all that. They'll go on the hunt about a week or so after Jasper and Bella return. **

**Also keep in mind that fate is a very funny thing! **

**Tis Kismet, **

**Kim**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a strong feeling that some of you are confused. Look I know you all want to know what's going to happen BUT, surprises are always fun! Would Christmas be the same if the presents were wrapped with Clear paper? Nope! **

**I also believe that some of you are under the impression that once Jasper is changed (We all saw it coming it isn't a surprise) that they're just going to the future and pop up with where Jasper will see her recognize her and happiness ensues. They will not be returning, but instead rewriting history! Here's a little sneak peek. **

"So we're in agreement here right?" Emmett asked. I nodded and looked at Jasper. He'd been more than confused about the whole time travel thing once we told him. Of course he was pushing through for me, my strong wonderful mate.

"Bella's we'll get a wagon seeing as you're still human and in a delicate state," I rolled my eyes. Jasper nuzzled my neck.

"Don't be stubborn Darlin' I just don't want nothing to happen to y'all that's all," I sighed.

"We'll travel for a while, build ourselves a lovely mansion, and wait a while," I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, it's 1862, we got to wait until 1918, a while is a bit of an understatement," he put his hands up.

"Okay, okay, just stop being so mean gosh, and I thought you loved me!" Emmett whined. I laughed.

"You know I really don't have a say in my mood," he looked pointedly at Jasper who was pretending not to notice. The small smirk on his face gave him away.

"He can make you be nice again," Emmett pouted. I snorted.

"Okay, let's get going we've got a few years to wait," Emmett through a bag over his shoulder.

"I just wish we had video games," he mumbled pitifully. I rolled my eyes poor Emmett.

**I had to word this carefully so not to give away anything major, but there you have it they will not be returning to the future, they're rewriting it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ho hum so I have cast my line! And many of you are hooked! I do say it makes me happy! Forty more reviews and I've reached 200! Woot I'm excited! Anywho let's go onward shall we, the day we've been waiting for. **

Jasper

This day couldn't come sooner. I'd been on needles, bristling with anticipation. The day I married Isabella Swan. The day I made her mine forever. I smiled to myself as I fixed my tie. Pa came in he studied me for a minute.

"You look handsome," he commented. I smiled.

"Thanks Pa, I'm nervous though," he rolled his eyes.

"What man wouldn't be nervous? It's the big day, you're marrying the love of your life," he patted my shoulder.

"Just remember the Whitlock way with woman," his eyes glittered.

"Love 'em, love 'em, and love 'em some more," he'd given this speech to my brother's when they married.

"I will Pa," he pulled me into a hug.

"Good, now treat her nice on your honeymoon. She's awfully small, be careful," I blushed slightly. Getting advice from my Pa about my honeymoon wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Now let's get a move on," I made my way to the end of the aisle. The pews were filled with the towns people excited at the well heard event. The doors opened, everyone stood, and my God in heaven an angel walked out. She was holding Emmett's arm her sweet cheeks red. Her dress was flowing, while staying to her form, it had lace, exposing bits of her delicious skin every now and again. I gulped, suddenly I was salivating. I couldn't wait for tonight. Emmett let Bella do placing her hands in mine. He went to Bella's side. The minister cleared his throat.

"I had a special request for today's event," he glanced at Emmett. I bit my tongue, what was this man up to.

"Marriage, marriage is what brings us together today," Bella bit her lip humor playing in her eyes. I completely ignored the minister staring at the beauty before me who was making it hard to focus on anything but her.

"and do you Jasper Andrew Whitlock take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?" I smiled.

"I do," Bella's eyes were overflowing with tears.

"and do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jasper to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part?" she nodded.

"I do," she answered.

"You may now kiss the bride," I lowered my head and pulled her close to me. Our lips met, and with that she was my wife. This wonderful little creature was Mrs. Whitlock I still couldn't believe it. I pulled away, she beamed up at me. We turned, everyone was clapping. Anna and Ellie clinging to each other as they cried. I smiled and showed the world Bella Whitlock. I looked down at her. Her eyes shining with such happiness.

"Bella Whitlock, I love you," she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I love that, this, us," she smiled up at. "I love you Mr. Whitlock," Emmett came over giving us both a hug.

"Congrats you two, I know you're really happy," Bella rolled her eyes and playfully hit his arm.

"You're just lucky I'm too happy to care what you did earlier," Emmett smiled a goofy smile.

"I couldn't help myself," Bella stood on her toes bringing her mouth to my ear.

"Come on husband of mine, let's have the cake, say our goodbyes and be on our way," I shuddered and began pulling her along. People began embracing us saying congratulations and wishing happiness. Mr. Yardley came over he was small, and shockingly old. He smiled at us.

"You two, it's been a while since I've seen young love so strong," Bella stooped down kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for coming to our wedding, I'm Bella," he gave me a look.

"Beautiful, and sweet. You got yourself quite the bride," Bella blushed. I puffed my chest a little with pride.

"Thank you sir," he scuttled on. The family took us back to the Inn. I carried Bella the whole way she giggled delightfully in my arms. The townspeople looked on us with smiles. Momma had a big cake prepared. Bella I took turns giving each other bites, looking deep into each other's eyes. Finally it was time. Our bags were packed, the wagon all stocked.

"Now, you two enjoy yourselves ya hear?" Pa and Momma embraced each smiling widely. Emmett came over and hugged. Bella.

"I'll be seeing you two soon, have fun," he smirked.

Time Skip!

It was around dusk when we pulled in. The town was smaller than back home, but perfect for what we had in mind. We made our way over to an Inn. The owner smiled. She was an older gal, she took us up the stairs to her extra special 'new couples room,' I set our things down and looked around.

"Well this is it," she smiled sitting down on the bed. I went over to sit next to her. She turned over, her eyes heavy lidded. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. He hands found their way to my hair. I pulled her onto my lap. We kissed passionately, finally she pulled away to breath. I made my way down her next suckling and licking. She sighed and moaned. My hands went to the zipper on her back, as much as I liked her in this dress it had to go. She stood allowing me to pull it off. She was left in her corset and panties. I pushed her down to the bed and pulled off my jacket and shirt. I leaned over her feeling to warmth of her body. Her hands ran up and down my bare chest. My little buddy ground pleasurably on Bella's hip. I went back to her neck. Kissing my way down until the corset stopped me at the tops of her breasts. I pulled us up briefly while I undid the straps and pulled the damn thing off. She laid back her glorious chest exposed to me. I couldn't help myself I stared. They were better than I'd ever imagined. Perfect, creamy, with those hard little nipples begging for attention. She blushed and I was very pleased to finally see how far that blush traveled. I grabbed her left breast marveling at how soft it was. I pinched the nipple slightly Bella let out a moan. I smiled delighted with the reaction. I took her right nipple into my mouth.

"Oh Jasper," she breathed. I sucked on it for a while before switching breasts. I pulled back and pulled off her panties. I spread her legs a little, she was glistening. I made quick work of my pants and underpants. Finally I was kneeling at Bella's entrance completely naked. She was laying before me, flushed with dark fuck me eyes. I began entering. She sighed slightly. I came to her barrior.

"Baby, this is going to hurt," she nodded. I thrust into her quickly. The let out a squeak, her eyes closed small tears rose. I kissed them away. Apologizing over and over, finally her hips shifted. She moaned lightly.

"Are you ready baby?" she nodded. I pulled out, before sliding back in. The warmth was so good, I wasn't going to last long. I began setting a rhythm. Her hips were meeting me thrust to thrust. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow, her hands clenching the sheets. Tentatively I reached my hand down. I touched a little nub hidden within her folds.

"Oh Jasper!" she screamed. Determined I began rolling my thumb over the nub as I thrust. Her walls began to clamp, her screams louder, I watched her in the throes of passion. And I let go. My body shook. I'd never know pleasure like this. I continued to jerk inside Bella. Finally I pulled away and laid on the bed next to her. She snuggled into my side.

"Wow," I breathed. She kissed my neck.

"I want to do it again," Hell yeah.

I lost count of how many times we went at it last night, all I know is when we finally stopped it was because we were too exhausted to continue.

Saturday we spent the whole day in bed. Saturday night Bella got frisky and ended up on top. God I loved it, her breast bounced right in my face the whole time. Sunday we experimented with positions. I had her on all fours. Sunday night Bella was insatiable.

Monday my little sex kitten had me tied down while she took control. That night I got to tie her down, best experience ever. Tuesday we made sweet love for hours.

On Wednesday we finally left our room. Prior we'd had all our meals delivered. Bella stood up her legs unsteady from all the love making. A smug smirk filled my face. I help her get dressed. We walked around town for a bit. Bella was excited about a book store, I was excited when I saw the lingerie shop. I had no idea what it was until I looked in. I practically begged Bella to check it out. She went in and blushingly made a few purchases. She wouldn't even let me look in the bag. I pouted the whole way day. She kept me busy, so I wouldn't drag her back to the Inn and demand a showing of what she'd bought. She bought a few knick knacks. A belt buckle for me, a hair pin for Ellie, she even got Emmett a teddy bear. Finally we made out way back to the Inn.

I was excited would be a huge understatement. I was just as anxious as a little boy on Christmas day. Bella smirked at me and locked herself in the bathroom. I waited on the bed. When she came in I just about had a seizure. It was like a corset, black hugging every curve and pushing her breasts up on display. The panties were lace, and hugged her sexy little ass. A garter was placed sexily on her thigh. I practically jumped her. For a few rounds we experienced sex up against the wall. When we finally settled down for sleep the only thing she had on was that garter. And just like that we were at it like bunnies all over again.

I was really sad when it was time to go. I'd miss being able to just have sex with Bella for hours, rest, then have more sex. But everyone back home would be missing us. We left a generous tip to the Innkeeper. She winked and wished us a good life. I leaned a few things that week. One Bella is a sex fiend. She looks all innocent but once she gets going it takes exhaustion to stop. Two she _really _liked it up against the wall. And three, her breasts were the best pillow I'd had in all my life. The time I spent sleeping my face was nuzzled in her breasts.

**Hey there people! So there it is. My first lemon, or lemons. I might do outtakes later on of all the sex scenes I described vaguely. I realized something with my Sneak peek earlier, it's kind of fun to get you all antsy waitin' for more so… **

"Jasper?" I called. Emmett was holding off the other newborns. Jasper's back stiffened he turned and looked at me. He began approaching, his stance like that of a predator stalking his prey. I gulped small tears made their way to my face. Did he really not remember? He stood directly in front of me. At first he just stared, then, he pulled me to him for a searing kiss. A hiss had him pull away. He turned his eyes dark. Emmett had a newborn latched on to his upper arm. Suddenly Jasper was beside him. He pull the newborn. Ripping him to pieces with rage. I'd never seen him like this, so powerful, so scary, so Godlike. My own Ares it would seem. He had all the newborns in pieces within minutes. He ran back to me, he started directly into my eyes his red irises powerful and mesmerizing.

"Bella? Oh God Bella, she told me it was all just a hallucination that I was all alone. That you weren't real," he dry sobbed softly. I caressed his icy cheek.

"Hush now, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," he nodded. Then looked at Emmett.

"Darlin' you've got some explaining to do," she stated. I nodded. Here it goes.

**This is actually about fourish chapters away I think ahaha my planning isn't that cemented yet anything can happen! **_**Also check out Phil Vassar's Love is a Beautiful thing, Josh Turner's Your Man, and Steve Holy's Good Morning Beautiful. I'm not a country fan, but these songs were what set the mood as I wrote. **_

**Kim**


	11. Chapter 11

Onward! I do have much in store for this story. Thank you those that responded. But I doubt you'll be getting much as far as lemons, first I'm a virgin, so that's just pointless. And finally, this story isn't about sex, the honeymoon was to show that they're total addicts. Anywho thanks all once again. I shall be continuing on are you ready? It's going to start to get a little… dramatic. J 

Jasper. 

**Emmett couldn't of been worse. As soon as we got back he pulled me aside congratulating me on taking his sister's innocence. Who the hell does that? I baby sister's husband got a death threat. But not with Emmett. He made comments said a few things about what girls like, then he embraced Bella. **

**I didn't know what to expect when we got back, whether it'd go back to the way it was or what. I certainly wasn't expecting a house. Momma had been secretly building a house, she'd been able to get lots of the towns men folk to provide the labor. How she managed to keep it a total secret I'll never know. All I know is she finished just recently. **

"**I wasn't planning this to become useful, it was just incase you decided to stop working and living at the Inn and needed a place to stay," I pulled Bella along. It was a cozy little cabin. Two bedrooms with homemade furniture. The living area had a fireplace, and it was just perfect for my Bella and me. Bella had tears in her eyes. She embraced Momma. **

"**It's beautiful thank you," she said. Momma patted her back. **

"**Now, now. I don't need no thanks. You ought to be thanking him," she pointed at Emmett. **

"**Big meat of a man did all the heavy lifting when we furnished. And once again if I didn't have John," she shook her head. Bella embraced Emmett. **

"**Emmett I owe you," he smirked. **

"**I'll remember that," she rolled her eyes. **

"**I'm sure you will," Bella came over to my side. I wrapped an arm around her. **

"**Well Darlin' we're here, we're home," she kissed my cheek. **

"**Good, there's no place I'd rather be," **

**Emmett stayed in the extra bedroom, he and Bella had talked about when he was going back. Surely he missed his Rosie, being away from Bella, I couldn't do that. They still hadn't decided. Pa was rallying a few of the men. He wouldn't be going on account that his health had taken a turn. Doctor says he'll get better soon, but he's in no condition to go hunting. Richard, Mark Hanson, Weston Birch, and James were going to go. Emmett was staying behind to look after Bella I thanked him. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Bella. **

**I slung my bag over my shoulder and turned Bella was behind me a sad smile on her face. She came over and put her arms around my neck. **

"**Now you have fun, and for the love of God be safe," she kissed me then. A sweet lingering kiss. **

"**I will sweetheart, don't you worry I'll be back before you know it," she sniffled delicately. **

"**I'll miss you," she stated. I kissed her again. **

"**I'll miss you too so much, there won't be a moment that I won't think of you," Bella smiled a watery smiled. I made my way outside. Everyone was already waiting, I grabbed my rifle and turned. I waved to Bella sadly as I walked away. She waved back. Finally I had to turn away. Weston jabbed me in the side. **

"**I remember when I had to leave. When you're newly weds you miss each other terribly," I nodded solemnly. I was already beginning to miss her. **

**We made our way into the woods following an old path that was well used in the spring time. Weston and Mark told me all about married life. No matter how ridiculous the argument is. She's right, even if she's dead wrong, she's right. When she's pregnant she'll be moody, she'll want all kinds of strange things to eat. They told me it's best I provide those things or life will be hell. I got a lot out of our talk as we hiked. Richard joked that I was handing over my freedom. James worried me. He didn't talk at all, he just walked along an angry scowl on his face. I noticed the fury in his eyes doubled every time Bella was talked about. That grated my nerves, she wasn't his, he shouldn't be angry about me talking about **_**my wife. **_**We made ourselves a little camp that night. Richard had a roaring fire going in no time. I sat on a log welcoming the warmth. It was colder at night when you weren't inside your warm cabin. I missed it. I especially missed the warm bed I shared with Bella. I sighed, this was going to be a long week. **

**The next morning Mark had us all eat some dried meat, we were going to start hunting today. Guns loaded, and walking as quietly as possible we crept toward the river. That's where we were most likely to find any creature. My eyes swept over the foliage when a movement caught my eye. I turned scrutinizing the spruce. I was sure I'd seen something move. I looked ahead. Mark was standing still a hand over his ear. He was craning his neck East. **

"**I swear I heard something in the trees," he mumbled. I furrowed my brow. I was certain that I had seen something and now he's hearing things moving. I shook my head we're all anticipating a hunt our minds are messing with us. **

"**I'm sure it's just our minds playing tricks," I said and we continued along. **

**We ended up in a little clearing along the riverbank. A good place as any to find a deer roaming for something to eat. A branch snapped and all of us turned in alarm. Only there wasn't anything in that direction. The hair on the back of my neck was starting to stand. Something wasn't right. Richard let out a cry of alarm. He'd been right behind us, I swiveled around and he was gone! What the hell was going on? I heard his screams somewhere in the distance. How the hell did he get over there? Suddenly we were the ones being hunted. Mark, Weston, James, and I huddled together in the clearing each of us looking in a different direction. A bell like voice made me jump in surprise. **

"**Lucy, are you getting anything?" **

"**Yes two of them, one especially talented," their voices were bell like, but they held a vicious edge. A woman stepped out from the trees, she had this smirk on her face. **

"**Which ones Lucy?" a woman appeared out of nowhere at my side. She grabbed me and James surprisingly hard and pulled us toward her companion. **

**They were beautiful, stunningly so, buy my instincts were telling me this wasn't good. The woman in front of me was of Spanish decent. Her beauty was magnificent, but her eyes. Her eyes were frightening, blood red. **

"**Nettie, Lucy you two have them, I've already eaten. I'll change these two," my eyes widened and I turned. Each of the girls had taken Mark and Weston, I watched horrified as they sunk their teeth into their necks. Their screams echoes throughout the woods, until silence. Dead silence. I couldn't take my eyes off them. Lucy and Nettie were monster, and this woman before us one of them. James let out a cry. I turned she had her mouth on his neck. She laid him on the ground and advanced on me. I was stock still, I knew I was going to die. I only wish I'd had more time with Bella, I could tell her goodbye. The woman put her mouth on my neck. She inhaled deeply. **

"**I'm Maria, I'll be you master," she whispered and she bit down. James's screams were accompanied with my own as this burning began spreading throughout my body. I shuddered, on the ground wishing Bella didn't have to hear I'd died. **

**Bella**

I sat up in my bed my breath coming out in gasps. Emmett came into my room worriedly he sat on my bed and pulled me onto his lap as I sobbed. 

"There, there Bella it's okay it's just a dream," I shook my head. 

"No, it's Jasper something's happened I can feel it," 

**And that peeps, is how fate works in funny ways. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm officially pissed off! So I'm venting by ranting. Feel free to ignore this until you see the ** Anyway so I was sick Thursday and Friday, I had to stay home. Thursday I have this crazy book report due, but I'm not there! I check my grade Friday…. It's a ****D ****I'm a straight A student that pissed me off! So I email the teacher, can I make this up I was really sick want to know her reply? "Grades were completed on Friday. I told all of you that I had to have them done on Thursday at 2:45. There's nothing I can do. Sorry." I hate all English teachers they do this shit. The book report had a specified day so I couldn't just do it earlier! AND I WAS SICK! IT'S NOT LIKE I PLANNED IT!1 Ugh so now first term grades are looking all A's on big fat D! ugh! I feel better now. Sorry.**

****So I'll be deleting that lemon alert, many of you are replying to it, as much as I like reviews I don't want you to feel obligated to review because of a junk A.N., plus I hate A.N.'s so I'm trying not to get your hopes up about a chap and have it be an A.N. moving on. **

Bella

Emmett looked at me strangely then his eyes widened.

"Bella this is bad, really bad. Maria's still out there. Jasper's still powerful. Fuck I should have gone! I should have protected him! I'm so sorry Bella," tears were falling down my cheek. My chest racked with sobs. My heart ached so terribly. I felt so empty, and yet so full of pain Emmett squeezed me tightly against his chest. But these weren't the arms I yearned for, Jasper wasn't here.

"I'll go look for him, Bella I swear to you," my heart stopped.

"No Emmett you can't go looking for him! He's with Maria and a _newborn army_. You may be strong but Emmett you'll be killed! I can't lose the two of you!" he shook his head.

"He's still close from the hunt. He'll have to change. I'll track 'em and see how's he doing. It'll only be three to one, and Jasper's already trained me. I'm prepared," I knew it was terrible of me, but I _had_ to know. Reluctantly and anxiously I nodded. Emmett kissed my forehead. He hung a note on the door saying we'd be gone a few days for a family thing. I stayed cooped up inside. No one would come in here.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise I'll be safe," He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. "I-I'll do whatever I can," he vowed with conviction. I nodded through my tears.

I laid on our bed just holding myself as I cried. One wonderful week with my husband and Maria sucks him away. My fists clenched nails digging into my palms. That bitch would die.

I lost track of time. First it's not like I had a cell phone. And second I lost contact with reality. I just didn't care. A world without Jasper was a world I didn't want to exist in.

I fell asleep a lot. There my dreams would haunt me. I'd seen Jasper's scars in the future. He'd told me it hurt to be bitten. The wars, he was going to go through pain. I see him up against several newborns. Getting bitten, sometimes chunks were taken, sometimes he'd lose a limb. I'd always wake up screaming. I had so many of these dreams my throat was raw. Every now and then I'd force myself out of my bed. I'd force down some water and a little food. The only thing that kept my food down was the fact that Jasper would want me to keep myself alive. I'm pretty sure I lost some weight though.

My head hurt, my throat ached, my eyes were swollen. I sniffled and opened my eyes. Someone running their hand through my hair woke me up.

Emmett

I'd only been gone two days. How could she be this bad? Her hair was matted, her eyes were red and puffy. Her nose was just as red. Dried tear stains were on her cheeks, her lips were chapped she didn't look good at all. I ran a hand through her tangled hair. She stirred and turned over looking at me. Here eyes they frightened me. Dark circles made her looks so dead, but the scary thing was the spark she'd always had, was gone. Once so much life, now she just looked dead. I sighed.

"They were taking him back to their fort. Him and James," I flinched when I remembered how much he screamed. Kill me please! Make it end! I just want to see Bella. My Bella bring me my Bella! Bella please make it stop! He'd yelled for her the whole time. Maria had this glint in her eye, she now had his weakness. One line out of step and Maria shows up for Bella. One defiant streak and Bella's blood is spilt at his feet. We had to leave. She couldn't stay here when Bella was a target. Maria would discover Jasper's potential and come with her army. She'd break him, and then all would be lost.

"We have to leave. They'll find their bloodied bodies soon, announce them dead. We'll be so overcome with greif that we have to leave. We'll says it's just too much. We'll say we have family down south. We'll head down and keep an eye on Jasper while avoiding Maria's radar. We can stop this Bella. We just have to get to him. Once he sees you he'll stop he'll run away, if Maria gets a hold of you she'll kill you. That'll destroy him Bella. He won't stop fighting. He'll keep doing it in hopes of death. And when the Volturi…" I couldn't voice it. Bella shuddered fresh tears filling her eyes.

"You see, now Bella we can't go back. He'll die Bella. He'll cease to exist we have to stay for now. I'll hide the time machine. We'll discuss that later. But it's not too late for him. We'll figure something out set a plan, and we'll get him. We need to get Peter and Charlotte too I met em once. They escaped with Jasper. We can't leave them behind. In fact I'm pretty sure Peter will be handy," Peter had a knack for knowing things. His power was simply that he knew things. He would be a very important asset when the shit hit the fan. Bella nodded.

"Anything for him, just save him Emmett. If he dies I can't go on," her voice was ragged but so full of emotion. I nodded determined.

"We'll fix this Bells I promise," she nodded.

"I know Em, it's just…" she sighed. "I'm worried he'll get hurt is all," I kissed her cheek.

"I know Bella. Believe me I do. But he's good at this. The best, did you know they used to call him the God of War?" she shook her head.

"He was feared. Heck even in our time people heard that name and they were afraid. You don't piss him off, and believe me Bells when this is all said and done with you'll see why they called him that. He was fierce annihilating several newborns at once. They were so afraid they didn't even fight him making Maria so powerful. She was devastated when he left, that's why she's going to work so hard to keep him. But Bella the God of War, is in him. He's going to kick some ass. He'll get bit sure, but they don't even stand a chance," she relaxed.

"Emmett, can you tell me more about it?" so I delved into the stories Jasper had told us. Of course Jasper was modest. But I had a buddy who successfully survived the Southern Wars. He told me all about. She'd smile, her eyes taking on a look of awe. Her Jasper was amazing. The God of War. Maria wasn't going to know what hit her.

**So the next chapter is going to be all Jasper! Your all excited I know! AND the God of War is mention so that will be coming in to play ****J I'm very excited for that! Oh and Happy Halloween. I'm so junked up on candy I'm going to keep writing. Don't be surprised if the next two chaps are put up. **

_**Holy Snikeys some girl just asked me is she could translate this story to RUSSIAN! How awesome is that! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH **_

I feel awesome now. My whole bad mood is gone

Kim


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it! Ahaha woo I'm so excited for what's to come it's going to be epic! Like two more chaps and they meet again! **

Jasper

I arched painfully on the floor. My heart was burning hotter and hotter as the minutes passed. Was this punishment for not having a long engagement with Bella. For going off hunting when I should have stayed to keep her safe. Oh God Bella. I'd left her, a week after the wedding and I'm gone. My chest burned, my lungs felt like they were constricting I let out a scream and then… nothing. The burning was gone, I was done. I inhaled surprised at the mixture of smells that were so strong so easy to pick out. Dirt, moss, and other things. One was spices and leather. Another cinnamon and vanilla. My hearing was phenomenal. I could hear the individual cricket, an howl in the distance, the scurrying of feet just outside. Someone's hand caressed my cheek. I sat up and threw myself against the far wall of the little tent. I crouched down on instinct my teeth bared. The woman was petite with blond almost white hair. Her eyes were just a shade darker from blood red. She smiled a little staying on the floor. I relaxed a little. Suddenly I felt something, worry, fear, sadness.

"I'm sorry. Peter says I should be more careful with the newborns. But there's just something about you," she stood slowly.

"I'm Charlotte. I'm certain you're confused. Maria runs things around here. We've all been changed for a purpose. We fight to keep feeding territory. Do you know what you are?" I shook my head confused and perturbed.

"A vampire, blood drinker, creature of the night," she said and again there was that sadness, that depression. She smiled sadly.

"You are a gifted one. All throughout this conversation I have felt foreign emotions that are not my own,"

"Is that me? I've been feeling yours, I think," my voice was different. Smoother.

"I'm going to go get Peter, take a seat think for a minute," I sat on the bed as soon as she left. I was moving way to fast. Just like Maria and Nettie in the woods. I was feeling other people's emotions. _Bella_. I had to find her! She'd be heartbroken if I died, just one week after the wedding.

Charlotte came back with a male. He was about my height with short brown hair. He kept his head down. I growled, the marks all over his arms screamed high alert.

"You're an empath. You can project and feel other's emotions. You can also manipulate a persons emotions,"

"How do you know that?" he smiled a little.

"It's my gift. I know shit," I cracked a smile. He was easy to get along with.

"We'd better get Maria, she'll be excited that you're awake," he led me to another tent much more extravagant then the one I'd been in. Two guards stood in front of the flaps. We stepped in. It was the woman from the woods, the one who'd bitten me. She smiled.

"You've woken! I'm pleased, I'm sure you'll be a fine soldier," she came over. I crouched growling.

"Oh silly me. I get so overzealous with the powerful ones. I'm Maria, your sire and your master. You will listen to me," there was a malicious edge to her voice. Along with deep hostile feelings.

"What's your name?" her question was more a demand.

"Jasper," I said reluctantly. She smiled again.

"Wonderful. Jasper I hear your gifted! How wondrous is that! Lucy knows who's gifted she just doesn't know the gift. Tell me Jasper what is your gift," I clenched my teeth.

"Empath," Peter stated. Her eyebrows rose.

"I don't understand do tell," she was annoyed at not knowing something important.

"He can feel other's emotions, project his own, as well as manipulate a person," as the word manipulate she became giddy.

"Excellent have him training immediately," I clenched a fist.

"No," her eyebrows rose.

"No?" she challenged. Her fury darkened.

"And why not? This is what we do, you're one of us,"

"Bella, I want to go to Bella," she smiled maliciously.

"You are a vampire. Jasper you have urges. The minute you smell her you'll kill her," my throat burned with her words.

"She's a sweet little thing. So fragrant, a very good meal indeed," I gasped.

"You went to her?" she nodded innocently.

"Think about it Jasper, you'd kill her instantly. Her blood on your hands. Besides. How do you know she's still alive? How do you know it's not your mind playing tricks on you. I mean after all in the woods you admitted you mind can do funny things. And when you're young, and lonely, and in the midst of death. You can conger some intense things," her eyes were so hypnotizing. One moment they'd be red, the next they'd be black. I couldn't look away.

"You are a vampire. This is what you do. Bella never existed. You made her up as you died. You are a vampire. This is what you do. Bella never existed. You made her up as you dies," she chanted this a few times.

"Right Peter, like I said training immediately, and fetch him a snack," he deserves it. She was giddy. I shook my head.

Peter was disgusted, Charlotte just the same. We left the tent and made our way into a clearing. Other vampires were wrestling around.

"Well Jasper, welcome. You're in for life here," he stated with malice. Charlotte grabbed his hand.

"Jasper this is Peter. My mate," Charlotte announced. I tensed. Mate. _Bella _a ghost of a thought whispered in my mind. I shook my head.

"My throats burning," I announced. It was just as painful as the change.

"Follow us," We ran super fast through the woods. I enjoyed it the rush of the wind, the adrenaline. It was nice.

Peter brought us to a town. He told me to wait while he went searching. Sometime later he brought back an unconscious man. His scent was heavenly. I attacked immediately. The blood soothed the ache in my throat. I looked down at the lifeless man, guilt beginning to set in. _You are a vampire. This is what you do._ I shrugged away the emotion.

"Now what?" Peter shrugged.

"Training, now it's going to get fun," he smiled at me. He was very, very mischievous.

"Get your arm around their neck. You do that you've got the kill. Don't let them get their arms around any part of you. In fact it's best you get rid of their limbs before they get to that," Peter was drilling me. Doing all sorts of attack sequences. Occasionally we'd stop to work on my power.

"Now focus, make Char tired," I concentrated sending her large waves of exhaustion. She slumped a little putting up a smaller fight I pinned quickly," Peter smiled.

"Learn to focus the gift and you can render and army useless," I nodded feeling a little pride. I could do a lot. Peter started training again.

**So that bitch screwed with him! No worries. All is not lost. Also check it out! Peter and Char! I love them! ****J You all got a taste of what it's like so far. This is mild though training with two people. Not ravenous newborns. He'll be experiencing his first bite soon. And they will be meeting again soon too! **

Kim


	14. Chapter 14

**Many of you have expressed the exact sentiment that I have Maria is a bitch. Let me see what else to address. Peter and Char were not changed by him *tear tear* that's merely because the time they've been with her has helped them to realize this isn't what they want. And Jasper was the last straw. Had Jasper changed them it would have taken much longer for this to come together! So yeah. Anyway I'm outlining it and I'm expecting 10-25 more chapters before this is done. We'll see it might be more. **

Bella

Anna clutched me tightly as we cried. Today was Jasper's service in the church. They'd informed the town of his absence two weeks after the initial trip. Two days ago they found the bloodied remains.

Although I knew he wasn't dead I mourned. For the loss of my human Jasper. My sweet loving Jasper. Who knew what the wars would do to him, no matter how short he stayed it'd effect him.

"Anna. I-I can't stay here. Not after…" I couldn't even voice it. Anna nodded sadly.

"I understand honey. Only a week was he with you. Please write to us. We love you dearly," I nodded.

"We'll be down south with family," I added weakly. She kissed my tear stained cheek.

"Oh honey. You truly are my daughter. I'm so sorry-" the sobs consumed her. They consumed me too.

Emmett was so wonderful throughout all of this. He was my rock, preparing everything while I laid in my misery. He'd rub my back and whisper soothing words. He was the best brother a girl would ever dream for.

I wept as I hugged all of my Whitlock family goodbye. They sadly asked for letters and visits. I nodded promising that much. First I just needed my Jasper. I climbed into the wagon. All of our things were packed. Emmett took the reigns and we began our journey. I waved at my family until I couldn't see them. I was laid out on a mat Emmett had provided while he kept us going.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Emmett shrugged his large shoulders.

"I'm going to take a look at Maria's camp. She's sure to have guards so that might pose a problem. If they're on the move we can track them while they go to battle she's less likely to pay attention," I nodded to myself.

"How are we going to get Jasper?" he sighed deeply his shoulder's hunching slightly.

"I don't know Bells, I don't know," tears filled my eyes. Please let him be okay.

Jasper

Maria's made me her right hand man. I command the army, and I lead in training the newborns. She said I showed sufficient skills in fighting, and my power was an advantage.

Peter and Char continued to teach me. Little tricks that they'd learned over the years, the best way to find a guilty human. They said it was best we pick the worlds filth and dispose of them. Rapists and murderers were on our menu everyday.

"Jasper," Maria called I ran to her tent. She had a map out in front of her. Different colored marks slashed through cities.

"Have the army ready. Jose's taken Corpus Christi, we're going to take it back," her voice was venomous.

"Anything else?" she smirked.

"Yes, I hear James has a very nice tracking ability. Send him in I have a mission for him," I nodded. James was a pain in the ass. He challenged anyone who dared even look at him. He caused many of the fights amongst the newborns.

He was currently wrestling Quin poor kids was missing his arm and leg. James smirked up at me.

"Want a go _Major_," my fists clenched and I sent him as much shame as I could.

"I am your superior," I sent him a heavy dose of fear. "Speak to me as such," he was shaking.

"Maria wishes to see you she's got something for you to do," I released my emotional hold on him.

"You know what I miss the most about being human?" James mused as he passed me.

"That sweet little Bella. Mm, now that was a woman. But you swooped her up before I had the chance," my fists clenched. Of course a big reason I hated James was we knew each other during our human lives.

"Bella isn't real," I growled. He smirked.

"She's real all right. I wish I could go back there now, have my way with her. And I've heard she's got some sweet smelling blood, it'd be a good time," he ran off. My fists shook. She wasn't real. She wasn't real. Bella. Who was Bella! My head was constantly turning about her. Sometimes I'd get flashes of a buried memory, then I'd draw up blank. _Bella never existed. _Was a phrase that repeated itself in my memory often.

"Jasper, come here I need to talk to you," Peter said quietly I followed him and Char into the forest far from everyone else. He was worried and determined.

"Look Maria's got a purpose for me, she'd never dispose of me," disposal was when the newborns got too old and their strength began to fade. She often had me do it because I was so efficient.

"But Char's getting closer and closer, and Maria would kill her in a heartbeat," he was physically pained with this revelation. I frowned.

"So what are we going to do?" Peter had come to be my brother, there was no way in hell I was letting his mate die. Peter smirked. He was relieved.

"So listen I've been getting more of my knowing shit about this next battle. We'll march down. And separate form the main group. There's a small town along the way. We'll stop there before deciding what to do," I arched an eyebrow.

"So I'm escaping with you two?" he smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Do you honestly want to stay here?" I shook my head. The scars on my chest and arms were a reminder of what I would be doing for forever.

"So it's settled then? We'll make our escape during the upcoming battle," I nodded.

"I better go Maria's on a war path she's going to need me to do more training," I ran off feeling elated. Freedom was on the horizon.

James

Maria eyed me coyly.

"James. I've heard of your abilities," I smirked.

"I need you to do something. It's a loose end that I need tied up," she drummed her fingers on her desk.

"You see my hold on Jasper is strong. But he's a very strong vampire. He's beginning to see through the mirage I've painted for him. I need you to find his Bella," I smirked.

"Do whatever you want to her I don't care just bring her alive," she smiled.

"Can you do that?"

"This is going to be fun," I stated. She smirked.

"Excellent, go right away. I need her quickly," she couldn't have given me a better job. Bring Bella alive, and I can do whatever I want to her? Yes life is great. I ran back to San Antonio, this was almost too easy.

Bella (sorry for all the switching POV's it's necessary)

Emmett shook me awake, I sat up stiffly.

"We're here," he stated. I stepped out of the wagon.

"Where exactly is here?" I asked. This was town was small. By no means a major city.

"Mansfield, not to far off from Corpus Christi," I looked around. We were right in front of the Inn.

"We're already set, let's get the bags and we'll go to our room," of course he ended up carrying everything I followed behind him, the last time we checked into an Inn I met Jasper. My chest squeezed. Too painful to think about.

I sat on the bed in deep thought.

"Emmett?" he looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"So after we get Jasper what are we going to do?" he shrugged.

"I don't know coast through existence until we meet up with everybody else?" I giggled.

"But I want to change some things," he frowned.

"I'm going to make sure certain things never happen," his eyes lit up.

"Like?" I smiled.

"Rosie, she's going to get a happy ending," he was on me like white on rice in seconds.

"Oh Bellsy! I love you! You know that right? You're the best! I'm going to kill Royce, and then make Rose so happy!" he was hugging the life out of me. I patted his back.

"And I'm going to save Edward. He never wanted this life. So I'll make sure he doesn't get infected. And I'm going to find Carlisle and have him save Esme from her abusive husband, and save her baby and-" Emmett pressed a finger to my lips.

"Bella, you're too kind," he murmured. I blushed.

"You're doing this for everyone but what about you? When are you going to do something for you?" I smiled.

"After I find Jasper and I'm a vampire. I'm going to kill Maria," he wooted.

"Yeah little sister! You're going to be a bad ass," I giggled.

"But first you have a job to do," he saluted.

"I'm going to go looking for vamps in the area see if they know anything about Maria," he kissed my forehead.

"Get sleep, and please eat," he pleaded. I nodded.

**Oh won't this be fun! Can you see what's going to happen? **

**Bonus: **

"Rosalie Hale," Emmett kissed her hand.

"Emmett Mccarty," he stated. Poor Rose looked star struck. Emmett was really laying it on thick, there wasn't a polite romantic bone in his body! Rose giggled. GIGGLED!

"God my brother is a ham," Jasper chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"It's working though, she's all giddy with a crush," I rolled my eyes.

**Well I'm going to get back to writing more! **


	15. Chapter 15

**The chapter I've been waiting for…**

**James **

The game just got interesting. Not only does it turn out that Bella left town, but she's traveling with another vampire. I ran along the only road leading south. Every fork had me stop, I'd sit and let my instincts take over before choosing a direction. I was getting closer to Maria's army. Maria would be interested in the vampire Bella was running with. I'd spent the past couple of days searching and now I was here, a small town called Mansfield. I circled the town, there was only one Inn, that's where I'd find Bella.

**Emmett **

Finding Jasper wasn't that hard. The army was marching south, I was expecting to have to fight and drag Jasper back in pieces but he surprised me. Just as the newborns broke out into a fight. He, Peter, and Char slipped away. Running in the direction I'd come. I trailed behind them.

Jasper had me in a chokehold before I could blink.

"Why are you following us?" he snarled.

"It's Emmett," I choked out. He gasped releasing me.

"Emmett, you're a… is Bella?" I shook my head.

"I've always been a vampire, she's still human." Peter grabbed Jasper's shoulder his expression grave.

"We need to go fast. Bella's in danger," Jasper snarled.

"Maria's mission," he hissed and then he raced off. I followed behind them, but newborn speed had me beat.

**?**

Where was Major and General going? I turned to the two near me, and nodded toward their direction. Well all raced after them, no one gets to escape that easily.

**Bella (last pov switch) **

Something didn't feel right. I opened my eyes, my hair was standing and my heart was racing. I turned over slowly. A nightmare I thought had ended in the future was before me. James. He smirked.

"Bella," he purred. I shuddered. I backed against the wall. He was next to me in an instant. I let out a squeak of surprise. He grabbed a handful of my hair and brought it to his face.

"You smell absolutely heavenly," he breathed. Tears leaked out of my eyes. I was so close to getting back Jasper and now I was going to die. He breathed on my neck and I shivered.

"It's time for us to go," he through me over his shoulder and jumped out the window. I screamed, he smacked my ass. Hard. A whimper escaped me and he did it again, I bit my lip to keep quiet.

"I'm going to teach you to behave," he said as he ran into the woods. Suddenly he stopped and dropped me on the ground. My ass stung. He smirked and circled me a few times.

"You know, when Maria gave me this mission I was giddy, she said as long as you came back alive she didn't care what I did to you. He through his shirt on the ground at my feet. Oh God no.

He kneeled in front of me, and pushed me to the ground. My sobbing increased. His hand ran up and down the length of my body. He was teasing me getting some sick pleasure in watching me cry.

"There's no need to cry Bella, I'm sure you'll enjoy this," his hands grabbed my breasts roughly.

"Jasper!" I screamed out, hoping he'd somehow hear me. That enraged James, he smacked me across the face.

"Be quiet bitch, he's not here," he growled. I sobbed brokenly. He started to lick me then. Running his disgusting tongue all over my neck, his hands continued to grope. With a flash James was off me. I sat up, there he was my Jasper. Holding James by his neck up against a tree.

"You. Touched. My. Mate," he growled. James looked so afraid if he could he'd pee his pants. I stood up shakily watching them. Jasper was gorgeous as always. His muscles were more defined, his blue eyes an beautiful sexy ruby red. He only had a pair of pants on, leaving the muscled expanse of his chest exposed to me. He had a scowl on his face. James let out a scream as Jasper ripped off his right arm. He threw it to the side nonchalantly. Two other vampires appeared then. The man had short brown hair, and the girl on his arm was short, with white blond hair. I looked at Jasper worriedly were they James's back up? Emmett came then. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry bout these two Bells, they're friends," I sighed relieved. Jasper had James's other arm off. He was torturing him slowly.

My body stiffened when I heard a hiss directly behind me. I didn't have a chance to turn before Jasper was by my side. He threw on so far it landed out of sight. The other two approached, I backed away. From the fight. James had an arm back on, he smirked at me and ran.

"Get James," Jasper growled Char and Peter took off after him. Emmett ran to Jasper's aid. Again Jasper threw the newborn out of sight. He stood directly in front of me.

""Jasper?" I called. Emmett was holding off the other newborn. He began approaching, his stance like that of a predator stalking his prey. I gulped small tears made their way to my face. Did he really not remember, he seemed to earlier, but now his face held nothing but confusion. He stood directly in front of me. At first he just stared, then, he pulled me to him for a searing kiss. A hiss had him pull away. He turned his eyes dark. Emmett had a newborn latched on to his upper arm. The other two had come back. Suddenly Jasper was beside him. He pulled off the newborn. Ripping him to pieces with rage. I'd never seen him like this, so powerful, so scary, so Godlike. My own Ares it would seem. He had all the newborns in pieces within minutes. He ran back to me, he stared directly into my eyes his red irises powerful and mesmerizing.

"Bella? Oh God Bella, she told me it was all just a hallucination that I was all alone. That you weren't real," he dry sobbed softly. I caressed his icy cheek.

"Hush now, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," he nodded. Then looked at Emmett.

"Darlin' you've got some explaining to do," she stated. I nodded.

"Let's head back to the Inn," the other two were back their faces repentant.

"He slipped away, he was able to get back to Maria's army," Jasper's face held fury, he snarled furiously. I put a hand on his shoulder. My eyes pleading.

"Don't be upset. I just got you back, let's enjoy one another," his features softened and he nuzzled my neck.

"I'm sorry Darlin'," he breathed. I sighed happily.

"We should head back, we've got a lot to talk about, and the human is getting cold," the man stated. Jasper scooped me in his arms. We all ran back to the Inn quickly.

Jasper made fast work of getting me out of my wet cold dress. I noticed his eyes darkened as he redressed me.

"Still so beautiful," he breathed caressing my arm. I blushed.

Jasper had me on his lap. Emmett, and the other two sat on the floor. I sighed.

"Where should I start?" I asked. Jasper was smelling my hair thoroughly.

"The beginning," he stated. I looked at Emmett.

"This might be confusing," I stated.

**Skipping the big long story scene we all know what went down. **

"So you're telling me that I was 'mated' to someone else?" Jasper asked unhappily. I nodded.

"And you were there, and I never took notice of you?" I sighed.

"You were told to keep you distance because your bloodlust would be too much," he growled.

"I'm a newborn now, I would have been in complete control,"

"I know that Jasper. Believe me I do. After my birthday party, they kept you away no matter what,"

"How could I have attacked you?" Jasper asked in a heart breaking tone. I turned and kissed his cheek.

"Jasper, you were feeling everyone's bloodlust, and Edward's she was his singer," Peter reasoned. I kissed his cheek.

"I never doubted you, ask Emmett," Emmett nodded.

"So you guys aren't leaving?" he asked his eyes hopeful. I smiled and shook my head.

"No we've got work to do," I stated.

**Let the games begin indeed! Ahahaha **


	16. Chapter 16

**Schoolwork, debate, life itself has kept me away. Plus I'm really lazy ;) Well here we are you've all waited long enough! **

**Bella **

Jasper and I spent the whole night alternating between toe curling- love making, and mind blowing fucking.

I laid gasping from our most recent orgasm, Jasper had himself nuzzled in my neck. I could feel the pride rolling off him. Suddenly his head snapped up toward the window he let out a growl. Human Jasper was sexy, but Vampire Jasper mmm… My body reacted to that sexy growl. Nipples hardening, and my thighs were soaked. He sniffed out loud and glanced down at me.

"We'd best be movin' darlin' we're not safe here," I pouted but got out of bed anyway.

Dressing was a really difficult task considering my legs were now jello. Jasper had this sexy ass smug smirk on his face. I huffed and turned away trying to lace this damned corset. Jasper's cold fingers grabbed mine. He pulled the laces, I let out a pained gasp. Way too tight! The corset loosened. I inhaled deeply.

Jasper filled me with an apologetic feeling he nuzzled my neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I-I just don't know my own strength," I turned and kissed his cheek.

"You're a newborn," I stated cupping his cheek. "It'll pass," I pecked his lips. He smiled down at me.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Love me," Jasper's eyes were full of conviction.

"I love you so much,"

Less than an hour later and we were on the road again. Jasper sat with me in the wagon, Emmett drove, Peter ran behind us and Char ahead. I snuggled into Jasper's side.

"How doesn't my skin affect you?" I sighed.

"Edward, remember, I just got used to it," Jasper's grip on me tightened. His expression was hard but his eyes held a familiar sadness.

"Hey," I cupped his cool cheek. "What's wrong?" he sighed. His eyes a little dark.

"The idea of you with anyone else…" his sentence faded off with a growl. I kissed him thoroughly.

"I know you don't like it, but what happened with Edward, wasn't meant to be. You are my other half, my reason for existence," he pulled me swiftly to him kissing me roughly. Emmett's throat clearing had me pulling away completely red.

"We're almost there," he stated smirking. Jasper was smirking too. I flicked his nose.

"Can't I be proud to satisfy my woman?" he questioned with a pout. I didn't answer, that pout had broken all my resolve.

Peter chose then to jump into the wagon. I jumbled letting out a small shriek. Jasper had Peter pinned down before I could even see him move. He glared Peter down. Peter let a small smile show.

"Hey, hey. I didn't mean to scare your mate," Jasper nodded curtly and was by my side once again. He kissed my cheek, inhaling deeply.

"Sorry he scared you darlin'," Jasper purred. I shivered. God he was sexy.

"Oh the newborn sex drive," Peter mused. Emmett chuckled.

"Rosie and I broke a lot of houses while I was a newborn," I blushed.

"Of course, Bella being human means Jasper's gotta reign it in, but the minute she's changed," Peter shook his head and Emmett boomed a laugh.

"It's going to be destructive," they said together. I was bright red, I ducked my face into Jasper's chest trying to hide from the embarrassment. Jasper's cold lips hovered over m ear.

"They're right you know, the minute you're durable…" I shivered as he let the thought hang in the air. Oh God.

"So you are going to change me?" I couldn't allow myself to hope again. Jasper had a weird look on his face as he took in what I was feeling.

"That idiot wouldn't change you?" Jasper asked his voice hard. I nodded. Jasper let out a growl.

"Believe me I'm glad I'm the one to do it, but if he loved you why wouldn't he have you forever?" I frowned and shrugged sadly.

"I'm glad Edward's staying human. You don't deserve anymore heartache," I kissed him blissfully happy.

**Shortish. But wonderful still the same!**

**Kim **


	17. Chapter 17

We ended up in a small quiet town completely out of the way of all vampire activity. Two weeks of, for me bliss, and well everyone else was planning what to do. Everyone agreed to changing the Cullen's pasts for the better.

Peter an Char were the best, Peter was annoying with his innuendos and smart ass comments. And Char was like my very own sister, much closer than the Cullen's. We'd sit and talk, and laugh, gossip about our men. We currently had a competition going who was better in bed. Char said it didn't count until I was a vamp then we'd truly be able to tell. Emmett missed his Rosie, and Jasper. Well Jasper was making up for lost time after our wedding. My lips were constantly swollen and I never got a full nights sleep.

"Sweetheart, are you hungry?" I nodded furiously. I was starving, and man did eggs sound good right now.

"Eggs," I asked feeling as hopeful as I could, I even threw in my big pouty eyes. He smiled.

"You've been eating them like crazy," he stated. I frowned. I'd probably completely diminished the Inn's eggs.

"Get me pancakes instead," I felt so selfish eating all their eggs. Jasper patted my cheek.

"Darlin' you can have anything you want, don't feel bad we're paying them well," I sighed, I really wanted eggs.

"I'll get both, you've got quite an appetite lately," I rolled my eyes.

"Because of all the exercise I do at night," he smirked and went downstairs for my food. Peter had a weird face, Emmett and I called it his Yoda face. Of course it's not as funny when only the two of us have seen Star Wars. We called it the Yoda face because he always looked like that just before he said some weird confusing Yoda shit.

"An unexpected setback," he said out loud, see confusing Yoda shit. I laid back on the bed, my body was slightly achy. I blame all the sex.

Jasper came up with my food not long after that. I sat up eagerly taking the tray. Everyone gave me dirty looks as I scarfed the eggs down.

"What?" I said between a scoop of eggs. Peter scowled.

"How can you eat that?" he asked. I shrugged and cut my pancake.

"It's really good," just as I was about to take a bite of the pancake my stomach shifted. Suddenly I wasn't too hungry, I threw the tray on the floor and ran for the sink. There goes breakfast. Jasper stood behind me holding my hair and rubbing my back. I really didn't want him to see this.

"See, it's not good at all," Peter stated. "It made you sick, or maybe you just need to slow down," I scowled and laid down. He wasn't helping. Three loud smacks put a smile on my face. Emmett, Char, and Jasper got him good. While Peter and Char cleaned up the mess Emmett left to find something to soothe my stomach, Jasper was laying next to me rubbing my back. I sighed. Maybe some of the eggs were bad, this wasn't exactly the most trustworthy time period for food.

"Are you okay?" Jasper was all sorts of worry. I nodded and pecked his nose.

"I might have eaten some bad eggs is all," his brows were furrowed.

"No more eggs," he stated firmly. I pouted eggs sounded so good right now, and so did ham.

"For me Darlin'. I can't stand to see you sick," I nodded. Emmett showed up with a little bit of salted meat.

"Salt should help," he stated. I took it reluctantly. One bite and I was in the bathroom again, this wasn't pretty.

Two days later and things weren't any better. Jasper was freaking out and he'd yet to hunt. Peter and Char stuck to eating criminals, while Jasper tried hard to only eat animals. He was doing it for me.

"Jasper you need to hunt," I ran my thumb over his cheek. His eyes were so dark.

"I know, I just want to make sure you're okay first," I smiled.

"I'll go find a doctor while you hunt," he opened his mouth to object and I pressed a finger to his lips.

"You could hurt the poor man," I said firmly. He sighed but nodded. Everyone left for their hunt and I went looking for the doctor.

His house wasn't too far, I knocked on the faded old door. An old man opened it his grey eyes scrutinizing me.

"Yes?" he croaked.

"I-I don't know what it is, my husbands been sick with worry. He's worried my health isn't that well," he nodded and had me come inside.

"What's been plaguing you?" he asked. His wife smiled and offered me a cup of tea, I took it graciously.

"I've been throwing up a lot, my stomach's been all queasy lately," His wife brought me the tea, one smell and I was running toward the front door.

"You see," I stated wiping my mouth. "Smells, and tastes make me so sick," both of their eyes twinkled.

"Lucy's tea is all the test we need," he said vaguely. I frowned.

"I'm sorry I don't understand," Lucy smiled.

"It's my own recipe, hasn't failed me yet. Girl's come in here all the time if they can stand the smell it's nothing but an everyday sickness," I gulped.

"And if they can't stand the smell?" she smiled happily.

"They're with a child," pregnant. I'm pregnant? I caressing my stomach surprised at the little bump. Wasn't it too early for a bump?

"Thank you," I smiled and handed them a little money. They whisked me off wishing me happiness. My head was spinning, how pregnant was I? The bump threw me off, didn't that happen later? The first time we had sex was like five weeks ago! Much too early, unless… vampire babies grew differently.

A little vampire baby, they didn't even exist! I sat down on the bed thinking. It had to be from after Jasper changed. Surely vampire children would be different then human children. Like they grew at a faster rate. I smiled running a hand over the bump, Jasper and I were having a baby! Of course the fact that it was a vampire baby made things complicated. How fast would it grow? Would things still be the same? I patted my bump, I need Carlisle. Jasper's sudden appearance made me jump.

"What'd he say?" he asked anxiously. I bit my lip.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered. He looked confused.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right did you say you're pregnant?" I gave him a small smile and pressed his palm onto my bump.

"I did," he smiled and kissed me almost savagely.

"You're pregnant!" his hand rested on my bump. He frowned suddenly.

"But you can't be that far along…" I took a deep breath.

"It's not human Jasper, it's from after you changed," he was up and pacing instantly. Peter and Char were up against the far wall, both had worried smiles and Char had teary eyes. Emmett was still half way through the window a look of surprise on his face.

"Em, we need to talk," he shook his head, clearing it, and climbed all the way in.

"Bells, a vampire baby, _inside _you. It could kill you," Jasper stopped pacing his form was rigid.

"That. Won't. Happen," he seethed. I gasped at the horrific scowl on his face. He truly looked like a vampire.

"Jazz, what do you mean?" my voice was small and timid.

"I won't let it kill you Bella, I'll change you now if I have to then it will-"

"It will die," I whispered brokenly. Tears started to run down my face.

"You'd kill our baby?" my tears turned to sobs.

"Bella," he was on his knees before me. "I just got you back, I can't let you die, not while I can stop it," he reached a hand forward to wipe my cheek. I jerked back.

"Don't," I stated. I crawled back and curled into a ball.

"If you kill our baby, I'll never forgive you," I turned my back on him.

"Bella, please don't be angry with me. I want our baby. I'd do anything to keep it, but I can't let it kill you," I turned and glared at Emmett.

"Why couldn't you just let me be happy? I was going to find Carlisle! He would have helped us!" I ran a hand over my bump.

"He wouldn't let me die," I said fiercely turning my glare to Jasper. He looked so heartbroken, now he knew how I felt about him wanting to kill our baby.

"I can't believe you'd kill it, without even giving us a chance," I was thankful when Peter dragged them out. Char stayed with me playing with my hair and humming softly.

"He's only trying to protect you," she said softly. "although his methods may be wrong, it's the thought that counts. He can't go on without you, don't shut him out now just because he wishes to protect you. You ought to hear him. He's so upset for hurting you, he asked Peter if you don't take him back, to kill him," I gasped.

"He can't! Why would he do that," Char wiped away my tears.

"He could never live without you. I remember when I momma was pregnant she'd yell at us for nothing and cry over the small things. Pregnancy can mess with a girls emotions. I'll explain that to him. We'll leave tomorrow to go in search of Carlisle, until then fix this," I nodded. She flitted out the window. I set up some pillows and got myself comfortable. I ran a hand over my little bump.

"Don't worry baby, I'll protect you," I felt a little nudge.

"Oh, you know it's me don't you? Your momma. I promise baby, nothing will happen to you," Jasper came in then his head down, his emotions apologetic.

"Bella, baby, I'm sorry I never should have even considered killing our baby. I just, I can't lose you! I wasn't thinking, please forgive me. I got up and put my arms around him.

"I forgive you Jasper," I kissed his cheek.

"I love you, let's jut forget about this okay?" he smiled and nodded relieved. We laid down together. I pressed his palm to my bump again.

"Show daddy you're there baby. Show him what you showed momma," it nudged Jasper's hand. Jasper's mouth was open in awe, his eyes sparkled with a foreign emotion.

"Hey baby," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I love you baby, and I love you and momma so much," I smiled. He kissed my belly.

"Time for momma to sleep," I fell asleep easy, tired from today's stress. Jasper continued to talk to our baby.

**Wooo that was intense! Ahaha well what do you think? Crazy right? Now let's get some insight on Jasper's baby talking as she sleeps. **

Jasper

"Hey I know how you make momma's emotions all crazy. Try to reign it in if momma's mad I have to hear about it, plus I have to feel them too,"

"and please let her eat more. You need the food too, and if she's throwing up everything how are you two going to stay healthy?" rubbed the precious little bump, our baby.

"Be nice to momma okay? I know babies like to kick when they're old enough, keep in mind you've got my strength now, you could hurt her," I kissed the little bump relishing in happiness when it nudged me.

"I love you baby,"

**Aw! Isn't that sweet! Ahahaha anyway review, I do love to hear what you have to say! **

**Kim**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is! I've kept you all waiting long enough! Now I know that the pregnancy thing has a lot of you guys hating my story, but hey it's life!**

**Bella**

Peter and Char were talking intimately, hunched over whispering. Every now and then Peter would look at me with the 'Yoda look'. Jasper was perched next to me rubbing soothing circles on my belly. 

Emmett looked contemplative. 

"We've decided what to do," he stated. I nodded urging him to go on. 

"Peter, Char, and I will head to England. Jasper will take you someplace and build a house," I smiled and squeezed Jasper's hand. I'd always wanted a home built by my husband, it was much more personal. 

"Will you be back in time?" I gestured to my little bump. Worry will fill his facial expressions. 

"I don't know," those words echoed through my head. Jasper kissed my cheek. 

"Don't worry Darlin' it's not good for the baby," I welcomed the calm. 

"Okay," 

"Take care of my niece or nephew," Emmett stated hugging me tightly, emitting a growl from Jasper Emmett back away his hands raised. 

"Scared Em?" I teased. Jasper came over patting and sniffing my body rubbing my belly frequently. 

"You'd be too if you pissed of the God of War," I rolled my eyes. 

"Are you done with the check up?" I asked Jasper. He nodded and smirked unabashed. 

"Bella, we can see why Jasper's so taken with you. We've come to love you, you're a part of our family," tears leaked from my eyes. 

"I love you guys too," we exchanged brief hugs. They left immediately heading for the nearest harbor. 

"Georgia?" Jasper asked. I nodded. We'd all agreed to Georgia being our new home. Emmett had left us with about 2 million dollars, enough to buy land and materials necessary for building a house. 

"Georgia," I agreed. 

We rode constantly, every half day or so Jasper would stop and buy a new set of horses. I felt sick, and I had aches all over my body, the bouncing of the wagon even with the blankets had me sore. Plus I craved a burger, something I couldn't have right now. Not like there was an In and Out burger yet.

I pulled out the last of the jerkey munching on it happily, food was food after all. 

"Jazz, we need more jerkey," 

"Again?" he called back, I stopped eating. I felt nauseous have the time, I was achy, and now I felt fat. I did what any girl in my situation would do, I began to cry I sniffled quietly trying not to alert Jasper. He heard be anyway, his back stiffened, he pulled us over to the side of the road. 

"No, no, no we can get jerkey again. I was just teasing! God, Bella I'm sorry," he cupped my face and wiped away my tears frantically. 

"We're almost there, we can stop, there's a town up ahead. I'll get you some more food and we and-" I pressed a hand to his mouth. 

"I feel sick, and I ache I just want to rest in a nice bed," his whole face softened, the panic replaced by concern. 

"Why didn't you just tell me, we could have stopped hours ago," I shrugged. 

"I didn't want to bug you," he frowned and kissed my nose. I giggled softly. 

"You couldn't ever bug me, next time you need something tell me. This is for the baby too," I nodded and kissed him sweetly. 

**Maria **

"HE WHAT!" my voice was shrill. James flinched. 

"He left, with Peter and Char… he found Bella," James was calm and careful. I hissed, pounding a fist on my desk. 

"Organize a party, find them, I want them all in pieces and brought to me to suffer," James nodded, he was one of my best warriors. 

"Leave immediately," I dismissed, I looked at my map. 

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper you've made a terrible mistake, and now you're going to pay," I smiled. 

"There's not a place in Texas you can go that I won't know about, I have people everywhere," No one got away from me, unless they die. 

**Jasper **

Bella slept soundly, curled up on the best bed in the whole Inn. I'd dragged her around asking her to find which one she wanted. The old woman that ran the Inn, just smiled politely commenting about her days when she was with a child. That had me beaming with pride. Bella's bump had gotten slightly bigger in the past few days. Now it was noticeable. 

I massaged at her muscles, hoping to ease the aches she felt. I frowned annoyed I hadn't caught on to the ache, the nausea I felt, I thought it was a normal thing. I didn't know she was suffering so. 

"Baby please," I begged. "momma's tired, and weak. She's got a lot to worry about, you included, take it easy on her body," I kissed that wondrous bump, our baby. 

"You're going to be so special, a little vampire half human, and of course you'll take after your momma. She's a wonderful woman. So beautiful, so loving, she's going to be the best momma for you, aint no one better," I breathed in her wonderful scent. The strawberries, and wildflowers, with a hint of raspberries. I always loved raspberries. Now she smelled a little different, especially where the baby rested. Kind of like chocolate. 

"I'm so excited to meet you. Momma's excited too, every time she runs her hand over you she gets all anxious and happy. Her eyes sparkle. Her eyes are so beautiful, a warm brown that twinkle. I hope you get them," all through out my musing the baby nudged me constantly. 

"Now remember. Momma's human, and she's stubborn. She wont' tell me if she hurts so you need to tone it down in there," I kissed our baby and kissed Bella's forehead. She stirred gently. My perfect family. 

The baby wasn't listening. I pleaded, I prayed, I tried. Bella couldn't keep anything down, she was getting paler, if that was possible. 

I had her stay at an Inn while I went through the process of purchasing a track of land. The money I offered helped and I was able to get 13,000 acres easily. I finished up the paperwork and went to my Bella. She was weak. I urged her to eat, trying all sorts of different foods. It ended the same, her puking it all out. 

I sat on the bed next to her, I was worried. After all baby was half vampire. Meaning it was using her blood as a food source. I looked closely at Bella the bump was bigger, her eyes were shadowed, she'd been having fitful rests, I was scared. 

I don't know what I'd do if she died, well I do know, I'd cease to exist, search for a way to die. 

"Jasper," Bella sat up she grasped my hand. 

"I'm hungry," I smiled. 

"I'll get you some food straight away," her nose wrinkled. 

"I have this craving, I don't know what it is. Sweet, warm," she inhaled deeply and stared at her wrist. _Oh God please don't tell me she wants… blood. _

"Baby, don't do anything drastic I'll be right back!" I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, then ran into the woods. I searched frantically picking up the scent of a deer. It was small and grazing some grass, I worked fast and efficiently breaking it's neck and opened an artery, the blood flowed into the cup. 

On the way back I stopped by a creek and washed my bloodied hands. She'd freak if I came back in blood. I went upstairs quickly avoiding people, how do you explain your wife is pregnant and craving blood? When I opened the door she was propped up smiling at me. 

"Whatcha got Jasper," I handed her the cup. 

"Ooh," she took the cup to her mouth and drained it. When she was finished she licked her red stained lips. I was hard, it was so god damn erotic. 

My lips found hers roughly on their own accord. She moaned into me. 

"Mmm baby, that was wonderful!" I kissed down her neck and began working with the night gown she had on. Bella laid back happily, I'm pretty sure everyone staying at the Inn was either horny as hell or left, because we went at it all day. 

"Love you Jazz," Bella sighed sleepily. She laid her head on my chest. I put a hand on her cute belly. It was getting rounder, I didn't know how fast the pregnancy was going, but she was already so big, and she was only two and half weeks along. I kissed her forehead. 

"I love you Bella," I ran a hand lightly over her belly. 

"I love you too Peanut," two nudges. It was moving both it's little feet. 

**Well she likes blood, it makes her feel better, the baby is moving along quite nicely! Now he'll begin building a house soon, James is going to be searching all of Texas before he realizes Jazz is gone. Emmett, Peter, and Char are on their way to Europe, and… I'd like to hear feedback. **

***What nicknames should they have for the baby, they HAVE to be relative to both genders. I'm not singling a gender, because it's a surprise! So like Peanut what other names could they have? **

**~Kim**


	19. Chapter 19

**Are you ready? It's coming! Everything will slowly come together and SHABAM! Ahahaha I'm excited. Anywho- baby nicknames oh so cute guys! I loved what you came up with! My personal favorites were: nipper, LJ (little Jasper), and baby bear. Ahaha well on with the madness that is PPF! **

***Ownage of nothing but the plot! **

**Emmett **

I sure hope Bellsy was okay, Peter, Char and I had gone to the harbor only to find that it'd be fast to just swim over. Thanks to vampire speed, strength, and stamina we could go continuously ending up in Europe after four days. Peter and his knowing shit dragged us to France, we ended up in the rural areas of Paris.

"He's here somewhere," Peter looked around in disdain.

"Char search the houses, Peter the Universities, I'll check out the hospitals. We'll meet at dawn," I glanced East, clouds would be rolling in sometime over night. Char ran off sniffing. Peter and I started for the city.

"That's insulting by the way," he mused as we ran. "insinuating that I can't go to the hospital because I can't handle the blood,"

"Come on Petey, the red eyes don't lie," he growled low.

"Ooh scary!" I cried laughing. It felt good to laugh, I'd been so worried about Bellsy and baby bear.

"At least I don't starve myself," I shoved his shoulder.

"Does it look like I starve myself?" he pursed his lips.

"No you're quite large," I huffed.

"I am not fat!" I argued. "It's muscle," he laughed, a deep belly laugh.

"I didn't say it, you insinuated it. You must be self conscious," I flicked his ear.

"What's with you and the word insinuate?" he smirked.

"I'm insinuating you don't know what insinuate means," I growled and slowed my pace, the edges of the city coming up.

"Do you think the little nipper's going to come before we get there?" he asked. I grimaced.

"I hope not, Jasper isn't exactly medically trained, and Carlisle's been with the Volturi he should have a few ideas," we walked in silence, the smells, sounds, and sights of the city began to greet us. French speaking people, their blood, the shops and the old buildings. I could see construction of the Eiffel tower in the distance. When was that thing build anyway?

"Here we are Sorbonne University," we split I made my way around following the signs. L'Hopital looked promising. I followed the arrows and sure enough there was the hospital. I made my way to the nurse.

"Dr. Cullen please?" she frowned confused, I had cursed having to learn all sorts of languages now it was useful.

"Docteur Cullen si'l vous plait?" she shuffled her papers then shook her head.

"Je suis désolé que nous n'avons pas un Docteur Cullen réformé ici," I thanked her and left. That's pretty much how my night went for a while. Asking, and then having them say they didn't have a Dr. Cullen working their. A little hospital on the eastern side of Paris was my last stop for the night, or morning.

"Docteur Cullen si'l vous plait?" she smiled.

"Un minute," she directed and scurried off, I smiled relieved. A moment later the nurse had arrived with Carlisle.

"Oui?" he asked, his eyes were narrowed slightly taking in that I was a vampire. One look I my eyes and his widened.

"Annette, merci," he pulled me into what looked like his office.

"Un autre vampire avec le même régime ! De qu'avez-vous eu besoin ?" (Another vampire with the same diet! What did you need?) I rolled my eyes.

"I'm from America Carlisle," he smiled.

"Ah, and what may I ask did you need?" I sighed preparing myself.

"Look this is going to sound crazy but, I and my friend came from the future. In the future I lived with you. She's human and in dire need of your services," he appraised me searching for a lie.

"You'll have to explain to me the situation on the way," he grabbed his jacket. We ran to the meeting area Char and Peter looked at us relieved.

"Carlisle Peter, and Char," they all shook hands.

"So are you going to help us with our Bellsy and LJ?" Char asked. I raised an eyebrow. She gave me a look that said 'later'. Carlisle nodded.

"A half human half vampire? I've never heard of it, then again I've never heard of the human surviving the conception," he mused. I chuckled.

"Yeah our Bellsy's special that's for sure," he smiled.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," he said.

**Yes, I'm using the names! Ahahaha they all have their own little nickname for the baby. **

**Jasper**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I cooed into Bella's naked breast. She laughed and pulled my head up.

"If we don't get dressed we'll never get out of here, yes Jasper I'm sure all I have to do is sleep in the wagon," I kissed her cheek.

"and dictate the plans for your perfect home," she smiled.

"Yeah that too," I kissed down her jaw to her sweet, soft neck.

"Baby mmm… if we don't get up now, we'll never leave," I pulled away and made sure my pout was evident. She sat up, my breath caught in my throat. Her hair was wild in a sexy way, her lips swollen from the kisses, a mark on her neck from all the sucking I'd done, her cute belly jutted out with our peanut, her perky breasts exposed. She was so god damn beautiful. I smirked, and she was all mine.

"Okay Jazz. Find me some clothes that aren't ripped," I looked around the floor. Most of her dresses and undergarments were in shreds after the past couple days of love making. I couldn't help it, she had me all wired up, and watching her drink blood made me come undone. I grabbed a dress from her suitcase. That same dark green one, the one she wore when we first met. She took it, pulling it onto her body. I hummed in pleasure to see that dress stretched over her belly, our little peanut was making itself known.

"I'm going to need bigger dresses soon," I smiled, hiding my worry. 5 weeks shouldn't be that big.

"Of course Darlin' how's peanut treating you?" she smiled happily.

"Squirming a lot," her hand cupped our little peanut.

"What do you think the gender is?" she asked. I didn't know what to think, I knew what to hope.

"A boy," a strange look overcame her face. She giggled softly.

"Funny, I had a dream about a little blond haired boy," I embraced her. My hand joining hers on peanut.

"Is that right peanut? Are you a little boy," the response was another duo nudge. Someone was excited about being acknowledged.

"Can you believe that he understands us?" Bella asked her eyes awed. I shrugged.

"He's a special baby," she kissed me.

"I love you," I proclaimed, felt a nudge. "I love you too peanut," Bella smiled.

"Come on let's go find a place for our house," I gathered our things and helped her out. My own little boy.

**Ahahaha and thus we have development! Now babies don't start kicking this early, but nudges I believe are acceptable! Ahahaha like I would know, anywho so there you have it a boy! And they found Carlisle! Send a review, let me know how it's going, also any ideas on their fabulous house! **

**Kim**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella **

Jasper wasted no time, he inspected the property, finding a lovely little clearing to build our home. We'd only been here an hour and he'd already gotten things set up. Bricks were being ordered, along with cement, wood, paint, and tools. I sat in the wagon comfortably in my nightgown. The dresses had become so tight they were uncomfortable, and I worried about what it was doing to the baby. Our little baby boy, Jasper couldn't contain the joy when we talked to him, or when he communicated with us usually through nudges. I loved him so much.

Jasper's head snapped up, he stopped his digging and looked behind me. I hopped out of the wagon and went to see what it was. They came into view, Emmett, Char, Peter, and Carlisle! My smile was wide. I ran over to meet them.

"Emmett!" he embraced me, mildly. Taking account of the baby and no doubt Jasper's warning glares. I turned and hugged Carlisle.

"Carlisle! You're here! I've missed you," he patted me smoothly.

"It seems we've met later in time, but it's wonderful to meet you. I've heard some very good things," I beamed.

"I'm so glad you could come. You were the only one I could think of to help," he glanced at my bump, I figured it was the equivalent of around 13 14 weeks, even though I was roughly 6 weeks along.

"How far along are you?" he asked. Jasper answered immediately.

"5 weeks 4 days," Carlisle got a puzzled look on his face.

"You look much more then 6 weeks, this has to be 15 weeks," I shook my head.

"The baby is growing at an accelerated rate, a little over twice the time of a regular baby," he looked me in the eye.

"May I?" his hand was poised over my bump. I nodded. He felt around humming to himself. I glanced at Jasper he was rigid, his jaw tense.

"There's a slight skin temperature difference," he pressed gently.

"A slight barrier," I felt something strange. Like he was… moving. I smiled happily. My baby was moving!

"Jasper, he's moving!" I cried putting my own hands on my belly. He wiggled around a lot, it felt so strange. Jasper put his arms around me smiling tenderly his hand joined mine.

"He?" Char asked smirking. I nodded. She turned on Peter.

"Pay up," Jasper shot them an exasperated look.

"I called him LJ, pay up," Char demanded.

"LJ?" I asked confused Carlisle had an amused expression, Emmett chuckled to himself.

"Little Jasper," Char answered nonchalantly. I 'aw'ed.

"That's cute!" Jasper kissed my cheek.

"Now that we've addressed Little Jasper, let's get you off your feet," he pulled me up swiftly.

"I'm going to be spoiled," I said out loud. Carlisle was walking along side Jasper.

"I have a theory I need to discuss with you," he told Jasper. I was set in the wagon, Jasper placed a kiss on my forehead and left with Carlisle. Emmett, Char, and Peter all joined me. It felt good to have company.

"So any ideas on names?" I nodded with a smile.

"I thought of a couple," I said. "But I'm not telling," they groaned out loud and I laughed enjoying the feeling of my baby moving inside me.

**Jasper**

"How did you discover the baby was a boy?" Carlisle asked. He was interested, and a little in awe.

"He can sort of communicate. He nudges her from the inside, we asked and he nudged, simple as that," I let a smile fill my face. I'd hoped it'd be a boy.

"He can understand you then? I had an idea, it's something I could test. You see, he seems to be growing at twice the rate of a normal baby, but she's significantly larger than my original assumption. I think… it might be twins," Twins? That would explain the duo nudge, the much bigger size, twins!

"So we just need to confirm then?" he nodded. I ran back to Bella. He followed along amused and happy.

"Bella, Carlisle's got news," she looked at him expectantly Char was behind her massaging her back. Emmett and Peter were looking at the sketches we'd compiled for the house.

"First, Jasper would you like to do the honors," I leaned down to her belly.

"Hey squirt, Carlisle here's got a theory about you. Is it just you or do you have a brother?" Bella's face twisted a little.

"That's a lot of moving," I put my hand on her belly feeling him, or them move.

"So two?" the moving continued.

"Twins?" Bella asked. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I nodded and kissed her thoroughly.

"I love you," I breathed. Her hand rested on my cheek, I relished in the warmth and softness.

"I love you too," Peter had to interrupt the moment.

"When does the building begin? Bella and the little nipper's are going to need a house soon,"

"I've already started work and digging out and leveling the bottom level. They'll be a basement and then two floors," I pointed to the papers.

"We'll get the digging done today. Tomorrow supplies should start coming in and we'll build us a house,"

Bella on the wagon while we all worked on the digging. Based on the dimensions and how many rooms she wanted we made an approximate measurement of how big it'd be in every direction.

"This is going to be the best house in all of Georgia," Peter stated as he dug. I glanced at Bella, she was running a hand over our children. It better be, they deserved the best.

A while later Bella was feeling discomfort. I glanced at the sun, she was probably thirsty.

"You guys might want to know this. We've discovered a set back with the whole half vampire baby. Bella's been craving blood," they all felt shock.

"She either ingests it, or the babies take it from her," I stated. I pointed at Emmett.

"There's containers in the wagon go get her some blood, she really likes bear," Emmett smirked and saluted me.

"Aye Aye," he se off to the task.

"Have their been any affects on her body yet? Vampires are much stronger then humans," I shook my head worriedly.

"Nothing yet, she's just tired and hungry," he chuckled and then returned to the serious mood.

"The babies will be kicking soon, I worry her body might not be able to take it well," I glanced at Bella she was reading a book.

"I was afraid you'd say that," I murmured. Char and Peter both felt worried.

"Hey, I haven't discovered anything knew. She'll be fine," Peter added. I sighed.

"I hope so, because if she didn't make it… I wouldn't be able to go on," We continued digging quietly.


	21. Chapter 21

**So my **_**break**_** if you really want to call it that (it's only been a day) is officially over! Woot woot! Updates! I made a deal with myself, if I finish one story, I can start another! Now I have two possibilities for ones I can finish. Past, Present, Future, or A Little Bit of Love both are hotspots for updates. **

**JESSica KIMberly **

**Jasper **

The house was coming along quickly with the help of five vampires, and in good time too. Spring time was approaching, but it was still cold, and Bella was very fragile right now.

Hardwood was shipped in, a dark cherry wood Bella had chosen. Paint, wallpaper, tiles, fixtures, furniture, rugs. Peter and Char were finishing up the attack while I surveyed the outside. Windows, and insulation were all perfectly done, it had 9 bedrooms total, 5 bathrooms, a library/study, an entertainment area downstairs that Emmett had insisted on, a kitchen, and living area. **(Link on profile on what I thought the house looked like from the outside) **

It was unlike anything I'd ever seen, but Bella had insisted this was the house she wanted. I was more than happy to make that dream come true.

I ran over to the wagon, Bella was laying down under my strict orders in the blankets, she was providing warmth for two now, plus herself.

"Baby, the fire's been burning in our room, it's warm now," she wiggled out of the blankets. She'd been resting in only her nightgowns because her dresses wouldn't fit. The two were growing rapidly. Carlisle had spent the past few days watching her closely he was worried about when the two start kicking.

"Jasper you worry too much, I've been laying out here with nothing to do," she pouted adorably. I gathered her in my arms, she squirmed around.

"Please put me down, I need to stretch out my legs," I adjusted her slippers and set her on the ground. She wobble slightly, I grabbed her shoulders and steadied her.

"Easy there sweetheart," we walked slowly toward the house She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"It feels nice to be out and about," she glanced up and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh, it's beautiful Jasper!" she was elated, filled with joy and happiness. She hugged me as tightly as she could, I was rewarded with a passionate deep kiss. When your mate's happy you're happy, now Peter's favorite quote made sense. I took her on a tour of the house enjoying her little gasps of surprise and happy feelings. Carlisle, Emmett, Peter, and Char waited anxiously in the babies' room.

"Now for my second favorite room of the house," I opened the door slowly. She gasped again, tears began falling down her cheeks. Pure unadulterated happiness. The walls were a light blue, with two dark cribs on either side of the room. A table to change them on, toys, and a rocking chair. Bella opened the dresser pulling out the little blue onesies, and socks. She placed a hand on her belly.

"It seems so real now," she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"Carlisle says another 3 weeks give or take a few days," we stood there pleasantly.

"You here that babies? You're going to be here so soon," Bella cooed. There was one solid movement instead of a simple wiggled. Bella let out a breath.

"Did you feel that Jasper? They're kicking!" I turned her around and kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey you two, reel it in. Excitement's fine, but keep the kicking to a minimum," Bella giggled. I pulled up the shirt, a little foot was pressed in the skin. I stroked it with my index finger.

"You're really strong, don't press too hard in there. Momma's still a human, and that means you're stronger than her," the foot disappeared.

I felt Bella's fatigue along with her positive emotions.

"Thank you so much guys," she embraced everyone.

"I don't know what I'll ever do to repay you!" I picked her up.

"Okay babe, I can feel your tired, it's time for you to get into bed," she pouted but walked into the hall. Right across the hall was our room. She plopped down on the bed giggling.

"It's so comfy!" she bounced around. I took in her breasts, how they'd gotten bigger and were now bouncing against the thin fabric of her nightgown.

"You don't want to do that darlin'," I growled huskily. She was confused then she met my eyes, with a look down at my trousers she knew. She smirked.

"I've been cooped up too long, come on I need exercise," she grinned wickedly.

Peter wolf whistled and excused himself. Everyone left the house to give us some free time.

"You asked for it," I lunged onto the bed, being mindful of the babies.

**Short, fluffy, no real drama yet, Next chap I'll have some Maria, and James stuff. More plotting I guess, more fluff, babies coming up! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	22. Chapter 22

**I replaced the AN on the previous chapter with Chapter 21 and now it's chapter 22! **

**JESSica KIMberly **

**James**

Coward fucking left state, I had scouts all over Texas, a faint trail of his scent was found heading east. I needed to discuss with Maria, she wouldn't be happy having to search the entire country for him, he could have laid all sorts of false trails. I growled annoyed.

"James Darling what have you found?" Maria cooed. She was sexy as hell in her leather corset and pants.

"He's left state, left a trail heading east, but that's too simple. He could be anywhere in the country," he hissed in frustration.

"Lead a party James, you're the only one I can trust with this mission," I smirked.

"I won't fail you mistress," she left swiftly showing that ass of hers. I gathered my a group of six well trained, and obedient scouts to take with me. We'd go north first, and make away cross country in search. Only a few months and we'd have him.

**Bella**

I tried not to let Jasper know when one of the twins would kick, but of course he felt my pain, and he recently discovered that the twins would feel remorse and guilt. He'd always give me a mini lecture about not telling him and how he could help and gah! This pregnancy thing isn't as warm and fuzzy and women make it out to be. Then again they're pregnant with human babies. And here I am with two vampire babies! I sighed and patted the babies.

"You two had better get here quick or Mommy's going to lose it," Char laughed from the doorway and bounced onto the bed next to me.

"Jasper's been pretty crazy lately," she teased. I rolled my eyes.

"He's been unbearable, and there's not even a T.V. to entertain myself! How do you people survive during this time! I'm stuck in bed, and bored, and frustrated, and tired and OW-" the duo kicks right into my upper body stopped my rant. I dissolved into tears and rubbed on my belly.

"I'm going crazy Char! There's nothing to do! And he won't let me leave, and I'm always tired, and sick, and they keep kicking,"

"Sug, calm down or they'll be all riled up," I hiccupped shakily.

"I'm suppose to calm down? This is so frustrating! And now Jasper's avoiding me!" he'd left hours ago to 'hunt' even though he'd hunted just two days ago and didn't need to.

I gasped in pain when one of them landed a hard blow. Char's face was frozen in horror. I inhaled painfully. Carlisle came in and began rapidly searching my upper body.

"Carlisle, I heard a crack," Char said worriedly. I breathed shallowly, my chest hurt.

"Go get Jasper, he's not going to be happy about this," Char ran off. Jasper wrapped my chest.

"One of them cracked a rib," Carlisle said gravely. I rubbed on my belly. He had to feel guilty.

"It's not your fault baby, don't feel bad. You're just too strong,"

**Jasper**

"Finally had enough of her crazy ass emotions," I scowled at Peter, I felt bad enough having to avoid her for my own sake, it was so selfish. Emmett laughed.

"She told me she's been craving a hamburger," I frowned at him, must be something from their time.

"Do you know how to make one?" he nodded.

"I'll get the supplies, she'll be so happy to have one," Thank God! He ran toward town.

"How're the little nippers treating her?" Peter asked. I sat on a log.

"They love her, when she hums and talks their full of adoration. When she talks to them they're happy. When they hurt her, they're so guilty and sad," I shook my head.

"They don't know they're own strength," Peter said sympathetically. Char came into view she was frantic and worried.

"Bella-" I didn't let her finish and took off running toward the house. She followed.

"She was frustrated and upset, the twins were getting all riled up and then there was a crack," I jumped up through the open window. Bella was laying on her back talking sweetly to the twins. She had her ribs wrapped. I calmed them all down. And took my seat next to her.

"Daddy's here," I could feel the heartbreaking remorse one of them felt. The other was neutral, sad for mommy, and glad to be talked too.

"Hey there, Mommy's fine, she's weaker then you her body can't handle it," the remorse lessened.

"Mommy loves you," Bella cooed. That did it, they were both very happy. I kissed her cheek.

"They feel better now," she beamed. And patted her swollen belly.

"I love you two,"

"They love you too you know," I told her. She kissed my cheek.

"I know,"

Emmett was blundering away in the kitchen, finally he came up with a plate. It smelled horrible, but Bella's eyes brightened.

"Oh Emmett!" She sat up excitedly.

"Food!" he declared. She grabbed the hamburger greedily. And bit into it.

"Mmm!" she moaned.

"I seriously love you right now!" she proclaimed. I growled low in my throat.

"I haven't forgotten you two either," they were feeling indignant.

"Emmett keep em coming," Bella demanded. I snorted to myself. Emmett stuck his tongue out like a child.

"I feel used Bella," she rolled her eyes.

"This is payback for the duck tape incident," everyone watched them confused, while Emmett laughed to himself and went back down to the kitchen.

"You'll have to tell me about that sometime Darlin'," she giggled.

"When they invent duck tape," I frowned. I hated not knowing so much of her world.

"I love you," she told me. I kissed her cheek. Inventions could wait.

"I love you too," Emmett brought up more burgers and she scarfed them down hungrily. I loved my family.

**Ahahaha so the twins are having strength issues, and both are rather bubbly little kids! Send some love **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	23. Chapter 23

**I need to finish this story ASAP I have another idea that I really want to get going, but I promised myself I wouldn't start another story until I finished one :P **

**Jasper**

After the rib fiasco I stopped avoiding Bella and the emotions she carried, I left only when necessary and for short periods of time. Carlisle was often getting medical supplies bandaging bruised and cracked ribs.

The twins were taking it hard, as much love Bella I sent them, as much as we reassured them they were constantly guilty. They'd try to stretch out in their cramped space and end up hitting something too hard.

Char and Peter spent a great deal of time in between the woods and the house. They'd either be out for some air and alone time, or in entertaining Bella.

Emmett was officially the burger maker, he was the only one that could do it right, according to Bella. He seemed to enjoy himself with it.

Bella was getting bigger and bigger. Her swollen stomach now carried two, every time I pulled up her nightgown I found her belly littered with purple to blue bruises.

Bella was feeling discomfort. I massaged her lower back.

"What is it Darlin'?" she sighed against me, enjoying the massage.

"I want more blood, and you're the only one who's home right now," I frowned, everyone was either hunting or shopping.

"Can it wait Darlin'?" she shook her head.

"Okay, I'll be back really soon stay safe," she nodded. I grabbed a cup and ran, Carlisle said most twins were born early, and that with the rate they were growing they'd be here any day now. I ran far enough out to find an animal, I inhaled deeply and listened carefully. A deer, she wasn't a big fan of them but this would have to do. I broke its neck and opened a slit allowing the blood to drain into the cup. When I got back to the house I could feel it. Tension, Fear, Pain, Anxiety. I leaped through the window and found my Bella laying in a sweaty heap. She was twisting and jerking and screaming out.

"Jasper! It hurts," I was at her side immediately the cup placed on the bedside table.

"What is it sweetheart? What's happening?" she thrashed.

"My water broke, and the burning started," burning, please don't tell me. I lifted her gown.

"Bella hold on, I'll make it better," I propped open her legs, she was already so dilated.

"They really want to get out don't they?" I mused, she let out a scream.

"Bella I'm going to need you to push try it for me Darlin'," she began pushing. I monitored her belly. There was movement under there. I needed to hurry.

"Come on sweetheart, he's almost here!" she pushed again. The head started crowning a little tuft of gold hair appeared though the blood.

"I see his head, keep it up baby!" when his head was all the way out he let loose a loud wail, Bella kept pushing and… I was holding my baby boy. He squirmed and wailed, I quickly cut the cord.

"We're here Major," Emmett, Char, Peter, and Carlisle were standing in the doorway.

"Char," I gestured toward the baby in my arms. She took him quickly.

"Now Bella I need you to do it again,"

"It hurts," she whimpered. Carlisle took my place at the end of the bed, I laid next to her.

"I know it does baby you're almost there, once this is done it'll all be over does it still burn?" she nodded.

"Not as much as it did when it started," she whispered. I kissed her forehead.

"Come on Darlin' push," she grasped my hand tightly.

"You're almost there Darlin'! You're doing wonderfully," I kissed her forehead as I encouraged her.

"He's crowning," Carlisle stated. Bella took in a deep breath and began pushing again.

"There you go, almost," there was a loud little wail.

"You hear him! You did it," she smiled tiredly.

"Jazz I'm so tired," I kissed her sweetly.

"Sleep Darlin' I'll take care of the boys," she closed her eyes and smiled.

"See you soon," I pecked her forehead. As carefully as I could I got out of the bed. Emmett brought me a basin of water and a cloth. I changed her quickly and wiped down her body. Carlisle helped me change the sheets.

"Char?" I called.

"In the nursery," I walked in. Both my boys were cooing away in one crib. I went to their side. Both had little tufts of my golden curls.

"This one was born first," she gestured to the one on the left, he had my blue eyes. The second had Bella's brown eyes, and her little nose. They both had her nose.

"They look so much like you," Char said. I picked up the oldest, I cradled him to my chest carefully, he was so small, and so warm. The little burst of jealousy from the crib had my attention on the youngest. Char handed him to be carefully. Both were in my arms resting happily. A little burst of sunshine broke through the cloudbank overhead. Both had a slight sparkle, not too much to draw attention, but noticeable if you looked too close.

"Shall we go meet Mommy?" I cooed walking toward our room. Char had her mouth hanging open she was all warm and fuzzy.

"Aw! Major who would of known you were such a cuddly daddy?" she giggled. Peter was in the hall watching us. He had a smirk on his face.

"Hard to believe you were that killer with Maria, now look at you," I rolled my eyes and went to my Bella. She was still napping.

"Hey Darlin'" I tapped her nose. She wrinkled it up and cracked her eyes open.

"These two really want to meet you," She smiled and sat up a little. I handed her the oldest.

"He was born first," she took him shakily.

"He's so small," when she took him in her arms he snuggled into her, his head rested on my favorite pillow, her breast.

"We should name them," Bella nodded.

"I want everyone here for that," she stated. Emmett was kneeling on the floor in front of her in an instant. Peter and Char were at the window, and Carlisle was in the doorway. Bella giggled. She caressed the eldest's face. The youngest I was currently holding looked at them, he was jealous and sad. It was like Bella could feel what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry baby, here," I helped him into her other arm he did the same as his brother and snuggled up onto her breast.

Bella bit her lip and looked down at them.

"Lucas Gabriel Whitlock," she proclaimed gesturing down to the blue eyed first born. Lucas, it suited him. She looked down at the second born, she was calculating.

"Ethan William Whitlock," she said. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's perfect sis, although Emmett, would have been nice," Emmett told her cockily. She giggled.

"You're Ethan's godfather, and Rosie, when she's here. And Peter and Char I want you to be Lucas's godparents," they were elated. Char had tears in her eyes.

"Lucas, Ethan meet your uncle, your grandpa, and your aunt and uncle," Lucas gurgled, while Ethan haphazardly waved his hand a little.

"Em, would you like to hold one? And Carlisle," they both stepped forward and took a boy carefully. Emmett took Ethan. And Carlisle took Lucas.

"Wow, he's small!" Emmett boomed. Ethan whimpered. I sent him a glare. He was not going to make them cry.

"Sorry," he practically whispered. I laid down next to Bella.

"You did amazing Bella, look at them, they're so strong and beautiful," she blushed and kissed my cheek.

"They look so much like you," she told me. I kept an eye on Emmett, he wasn't exactly the most trustworthy guardian, but it made Bella happy.

"Who's a little cutie? You are! Who's going to follow in his uncles pranking footsteps? You are," Emmett cooed. Ethan giggled. The sun shown through the clouds, twice in one day, that's kind of strange.

"Jasper have you wondered if their gifted?" I nodded, Carlisle brought me Lucas. Char and Peter were watching us in awe, and amusement. Emmett reluctantly handed me Ethan. Bella held Lucas peacefully.

"I have a feeling they're going to have a little bit of each, one might have an effect with emotions, and the other some sort of shield," I sent Lucas elation, nothing. I sent Ethan elation. The clouds opened up and the sun shown brightly. Reluctantly I sent him sadness, he started crying, and it began to pour heavily outside.

"The little nipper's controlling the weather!" Peter exclaimed. I left Ethan's emotions alone. He giggled and played with my thumb. Lucas was mobbing Bella's breast through the nightshirt. Somebody's hungry.

"Okay, everyone out. This one's hungry," Bella ordered. Emmett opened his mouth, he was full of amusement.

"Out Emmett," I snarled. He walked away leaving his comment behind. Peter gave me a hug.

"Congrats Bro, they're wonderful," Char hugged the both of us.

"Don't hog them," she teased. Carlisle nodded his head.

"Let me know what you find," he said. Bella unbuttoned her gown and let those glorious tits of hers free.

"Now Lucas," I said with authority. "No biting," he looked up at me, no confusion a little understanding. He go the message. Bella brought his head to her tit, he latched on to her nipple. Bella leaned her head against the headboard.

"This feels kind of weird," she stated. Ethan was reaching eagerly for Bella.

"He's hungry too," I chuckled and helped him latch on to Bella's unoccupied tit. She giggled softly. Ethan and Lucas suckled greedily. Bella gasped softly, Ethan was feeling bloodlust. I pulled him off softly.

"No Ethan no biting," I reprimanded. He pouted. Bella was feeling at the bite.

"Jasper it's okay," Lucas had let go and was leaning over toward the blood.

"He's not venomous," she hissed when Lucas licked a trickle of blood.

"He is," I looked at Ethan, he was sad and guilty.

"Open," I said he opened is mouth I placed a finger inside.

"Bite," he bit down, there was no sting of venom. I gave him back to Bella and took Lucas.

"Open," he opened his mouth, again I placed a finger inside.

"Bite," he shook his head. "It's okay Lucas you can bit Daddy," he bit down reluctantly. Holy fuck! I jerked my hand back. That was some strong venom.

"He's venomous all right," I sealed the wound. Tears formed in his eyes, he was remorseful.

"Hey, now," I rubbed his cheek. "It's okay, Daddy needed to know so you can't hurt mommy," he nodded. I placed him back in Bella arms. Ethan opened a wound on Bella's unwounded tit, and Lucas lapped at it carefully.

"He's helping him out, letting him get a taste," Bella said in awe. I patted both of their heads.

"They're a team. One has no venom, but the other has enough to paralyze a vampire," they were both suckling taking in Bella's milk and blood from the wound.

"I think when you're water broke it released some venom, that's why it burned," she nodded to herself understanding.

"Do you think we'll ever figure out Lucas's power?" she shrugged.

"When he's ready he'll show us," she stated. Ethan pulled away, Luke leaned over and sealed the wound. Bella hissed a little, he sealed his wound and laid contentedly. Ethan was laying contentedly too.

"They like your tits for pillows, and your warmth," I said I sent her what they were feeling. Warm, happy, relaxed. She laid back into the pillows. I laid down next to her wrapped my arms around her the best I could

"They're perfect Jasper," I kissed her cheek.

"It's because you're they're mother," I whispered. She blushed.

"Look at their daddy, Mr. Perfect," Luke sighed a little.

"Night baby, I'm sorry," she kissed his forehead.

"I love you two," she said and kissed Ethan's forehead.

I watched them while they slept reeling over today's events, my children had been born. March 17th. Luke slept for only a few hours, before he was up. Just like his father, I mused. I played with him for a while. Peter and Carlisle came up early in the morning.

"So the little nippers got some venom in him," I nodded. Luke sucked on my fingers unaware we were talking about him.

"Interesting one has none, and the other has a large amount. They rely on each other," Carlisle mused. Peter laughed.

"The God of Wars twins," God of War what the hell? "Someday you'll understand that title. Hmm what would their nickname be? Those two would have to always be together. Gruesome twosome is more Jane and Alec, Emmett and I need to ponder over some catchy nickname for them," he left laughing to himself.

"Any ideas on his power?" I shook my head. I lifted Luke so he was looking in my eyes.

"Anything to show me son? Anything you can do?" he gurgled and drooled a little. I shrugged.

"I guess we'll wait and see if it shows up. He might not have any power," Carlisle nodded.

"Well I guess we'll wait then," he smiled.

"Congratulations Jasper, a beautiful mate, and two beautiful sons. I only wish to have even a fraction of your happiness,"

"Soon, Bella's got plans for all of us," he chuckled.

"She really is something isn't she," I glanced at Bella.

"Yes she is,"

"When do you plan on changing her?" I shrugged.

"When she wants it," Carlisle patted my shoulder.

"Goodnight Jasper, it's been quite a day for you," I smiled to myself. I play with Luke for the rest of the night. He was a little bubble of energy and wanted to explore everything. He touched Bella's face and hair reverently, he really loved her.

Ethan woke up before Bella, he glanced at me curiously and at Luke, they stared at each other for a moment. I helped Ethan out of Bella's arm he wanted to play with Bella's hair too. Luke and Ethan were laid out on their bellies and grasping at Bella's hair, they never really pulled but played. Both were intrigued, no doubt the softness of her hair. Bella woke up and looked to her right. She giggled. Both boys immediately giggled too. Bella ruffled both of their hair.

"You two seem to be having fun," she mused. Ethan put a lock of her hair in his mouth. Luke followed his brother's actions. Outside it was a bright sunny day, no doubt Ethan's doing.

"Mmm Jasper, where's my good morning kiss?" she demanded. I was quick to please her.

The morning was spent lazily in bed. Emmett wanted to play with the twins so he was having a little time with them in the nursery. I laid with Bella, she was still sore and tired.

"Carlisle brought up an interesting questions," I told her playing with her hair, it was my favorite habit, that the twins had picked up on.

"What's that?" she asked.

"When you want to be changed?" she bit her lip.

"I still have a few years, I want to be a mother for as long as I can before I have the bloodlust issues, is that selfish of me?" she was worrying over nothing.

"No sweetheart, it's perfectly fine. I understand, everyone does," she sighed and leaned into my chest.

"I love you Jasper," she breathed. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Bella, more than anything,"

**Woo! That took me forever! Anyway, so yeah that's it! Next chap will be a montage of moments, from words, and walking to everything else! So yeah look forward to that! Send some love :P **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	24. Chapter 24

**This message will be brief but… I have to take a break. More like I'm being forced off the computer, because my grades have dropped, my computer time is restricted. I can still pop on for email every now and again. So I'll be doing occasional review replies, and messaging. Please no harsh words, I'll have this solved soon! **

**JESSERS**


	25. NEWS UPDATE RETURN

To all my readers, I am so sorry.

I've encountered stories I love and have literally felt my heart fall that they were never going to be updated.

All I can say is life took a turn for the worse, death, depression, and school weighed on me heavily.

I will be slowly returning where I left off to hopefully finish my stories. Please PM me if any of you have any ideas or feedback, I need to 'refind' my stories.

I. Am. Back.


End file.
